Forget Me
by MileyNick123
Summary: *Niley* After tragedy strikes, a small town teen finds themselves rewinding through life. As they gain the chance to change their mistakes, they soon find out that some things happen for a reason & that love always find its way back. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

It was fall. Leaves were crisping and whisking away in the on- going wind. Creatures were harvesting for the winter. Winds danced around the small town as if in a never ending ballet. Change was hinted in the air, and somewhere in an old vintage Ford Mustang seated a pair of two teenage lovers testing each other's limits. A scream pierced through the air.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE NO WHERE?!" Miley's voice shattered through the town's silence. Her hands were shaking through firm fists as she faced her boyfriend, her best friend, her soul mate. She waited for his answer.

_"_You heard what I said. I said I was nowhere! No where! I don't think it's too hard to figure out!" Nick sped the car up faster than he should have. Nick couldn't face her. He knew if he looked her in those beautiful gray eyes that he'd give in, and he wasn't going to. Before he could say anything else, Miley slapped him. Hard.

Nick's head snapped back into his chair full force. "GOD DAMMIT, MILES. DON'T YOU DARE HIT ME AGAIN!" Nick felt a huge blast of fury passing through his veins. He had never felt such anger before, especially not with Miley. Usually, she calmed him. They balanced each other. Miley's _'live for the moment'_ and carefree lifestyle blended almost perfectly with Nick's quiet and sheltered one. Seeing that smile made every day valuable, but today he did not have the patience for her daily outbursts. "JUST GET OUT OF THIS FREAKIN' CAR!" Nick's words sped out his mouth uncontrollably as if he had just let out a giant gasp of breath.

Heavy silence weighed upon them. Miley decided to break the silence first.

"Fine. Let me out." Miley's voice was quivering.

"Aw. C'mon Miles. I didn't mean it like that." Nick took one hand off the steering wheel and ran a gentle finger over a falling tear. Miley, out of pride, couldn't let him off the hook so easily. She slapped his hand away.

"Damn. Why do you have to be such a bitch sometimes?!," Nick screamed at her frustrated. He couldn't even recognize the young woman softly sobbing next to him. She looked like the girl he had asked out so many years ago, but something was different today. What could she have seen? What could make her so angry?

Once again, he sped up the car as they descended upon a hill. Night was falling and Miley had enough of his crap.

"At least I'm not a lying bastard," she shot back. Her body was shaking with uncontrollable anger. Her blood was boiling under her pale skin. Memories were spinning against her head that caused her more pain that she needed at the moment.

"What?! I have no idea what we're even fighting about anymore!" Nick's hazel eyes found her own gray ones. As Miley turned around to meet his intense gaze, she saw he really didn't understand. Instead of keeping up this fight, she poured her whole heart out.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Nick. I saw you! I saw you. I…." Her words were broken down by her sudden tears as her sobs enveloped her into a deeper feeling of defeat.

"I hate you!" she screamed in utter lost. As Nick turned to look at her with pleading eyes, he missed the bright headlights of an upcoming truck barreling straight at them. Miley screamed. Nick stared silently. In a single fatal second, both souls were swallowed into the never ending darkness, awaiting their faith in the hands of God himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Demi ran into the bleak white hospital lobby. She felt late. Something big was happening and she couldn't make it out.

"Excuse me," she asked a nurse passing by. "But can you please direct me to where a Miley Destiny Cyrus is staying?" Her breath was coming out in gasps as she shivered in the windless air. The night was silent as if the town itself was holding its breath.

The nurse pointed to a room down the hall. Without a delay, Demi rushed through the hospital, pushing against strangers who all displayed hopeless looks of defeat. As she stood outside the door that sheltered her friend, she took a deep breath as if strengthening herself for the news that she would have to face at the other end of the door, the news that can save her heart or the news that can shatter it. Demi pushed through the door.

She stared at a pale faced Miley lying unconscious on a deep white hospital bed. Her hair was matted with blood, and scars shaped her face from forehead to chin. She knew there were more of them under those sheets, but she was too scared to look. She looked so fragile. She looked like a fading angel. She already looked gone.

Next to her bed was Nick. His curls were matted down with blood too. His complexion was deathly pale and bandages wrapped around his head protectively. He lay there motionless as if holding on by a single breath.

Two of her best friends were dying in front of her and she was absolutely useless. They were slipping away from life second by second and she could do absolutely nothing. They'd be gone, and Demi would have done nothing to stop it. She collapsed in her own tears, letting every crucial emotion pour out of her. She wept on the floor for more than a few minutes. Nurses left her where she was, not knowing whether to help her or to let her be.

Breaking her sobs, was a sudden ringing coming from one of the machines that held the lives of her two friends.

Someone had just lost the battle. Someone had just died.

* * *

Miley Destiny Cyrus slept peacefully; taking in all the happiness she had felt from her past dreams. It was her wedding day. She pictured herself in her pure white gown, walking down the aisle. As everyone's eyes were turned toward her, she kept a steady gaze at her soon to be husband, the man who she would spend the rest of her life with, the man who loved her unconditionally, the friend who on had always been there. She smiled at his triumphant gaze. She grinned for he thought he had won something, when the real and absolute truth was she had just won the world.

She felt at peace.

Nicholas Jerry Jonas smiled from an amazing dream. Miley and he had just bought their first house together on Layne Hill. The spot where they had met, the place they had their first kiss, the place where he promised her they'd one day be married at. He had one arm protectively around her as the other held onto their first child; a little girl with swaying black curls and eyes as gray as storms. Destiny Summer Jonas. He smiled at the thought, knowing that this dream would eventually turn into his own reality.

He felt at peace.

* * *

*Note: Yes. One of them dies. :( Who do you think just passed away? Who did you want to pass away? Comment and Review. Chapter 3 coming soon....


	3. Chapter 3

Demi waited patiently in the pure white waiting room. Half the town was waiting along with her by now. Both Miley and Nick's families were weeping in a distant corner. Aside from the depressing sounds of sobs, the room stayed silent. An hour had already passed from when Demi was escorted out of their hospital room.

_ She stood up after hearing the sudden ringing. The doctor had to physically force Demi out of the room. Even as Demi pleaded and wept desperately at the nurses to let her go, they pushed her into the hallway with sympathetic faces. For the next fifteen minutes, she was a collapsed mess on the hallway floor. She heard all the commotion moving around in the room where they were desperately attempting to save two lives. She wept on the floor until Miley's mom, Tish, appeared and pulled her up into her arms. They locked into an unbreakable embrace as if attempting to squeeze out every tragic emotion they could._

_ Demi did not realize how much of a motherly figure Tish was until that night. Tish didn't let go unless Demi released the hold first. Demi, still flooding with tears, could not handle the familiar faces outside the hallway, not yet. She held on to Tish as tears poured out from each girl's eyes and hearts. They were broken inside, and they were desperately trying to make each other fill in the shattered pieces._

Demi was woken out of her day dream when a male doctor stepped out of the room. His face was nervous and pitiful. Both Nick and Miley's families stood up strengthening themselves for the news. Which one survived, which one didn't. There would always only be one choice.

"Can I see both the Cyrus and Jonas family, please?" His face broke out in a melancholy smile. It was supposed to be reassuring, but instead looked forced. Both families followed him to the corner of the room as he whispered the news to each family. Demi took a good look at their reactions, trying to decipher what was happening. As far as she could tell, both their families were still streaming tears. Each mother was hysteric as the fathers were gently patting their backs and shoulders in comfort and support. Demi had to know what was happening. They were HER friends, her best friends.

The whole town that cramped up the waiting room waited for the news with silence and respect. Demi turned from desperation to frustration in a single second.

"Why isn't anyone telling me anything?" she screamed in her head. Suddenly she felt a hand pull her up and throw her into another embrace. It was Tish again.

"What's going on? What's happening?!" Demi's voice filled with frantic. Trish did not seem to hear. Her best friend's mother sounded like she herself was dying.

"Miley's dead?" Demi whispered to herself. She stood there for a minute. Frozen. Confused. Alone. Demi collapsed for the third time that night, but before she could hit the ground Trish had caught her.

Demi stared at her. Tish pulled back her hair and Demi was surprised to see Tish with a hint of a smile. "What's going on?" Demi felt lost. "Miley's dead! Why are you smiling?"

Tish placed her into another embrace as she whispered the single word, "No."

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Miley Destiny Cyrus gently woke from her long slumber. She stretched her arms out feeling a cool rush of wind pass through her. She felt alive.

She looked around the flower filled hospital room, taking in the enormous banners saying 'We Love You, Miley' , the enormous amount of balloons floating about on the ceiling, her family sleeping on chairs on one side of the room, her best friend sleeping on the other side, and finally taking in the empty bed next to her. A flood of memories suddenly tried pushing through her mind, but it just wouldn't get through. What was she suppose to remember?

Miley yawned once more before stepping onto ground. At first she lost her footing as if she were just a newborn taking its first steps. After gaining back her balance, she saw her best friend stir in her sleep murmuring absolute nonsense. Miley couldn't help, but laugh. She stared at her friend. Demi was so beautiful. Her dark waves cascaded down her back and contrasted beautifully with her pale complexion. She was the perfect dark princess. Well, that was what they teased her with. She then turned around to face her parents. Her mother, Tish, was looking perfect even with her red rimmed eyes and messy bun. Her blonde strands of hair outlined her face to look almost angel- like. Next to her was her father, Billy, holding her hand as she laid her head on his shoulder for support. She smiled thinking about having a love as great as theirs.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

Demi woke up from a dreamless sleep. She rubbed her eyes, surprised to find Miley standing a few feet away from her. Miley almost seemed surreal, as if she was just a ghost appearing before her. She was speechless as she watched Miley intently stare at her parents. After a long sigh, Miley turned around and met the gaze of Demi.

"Miley?" Demi was unsure on whether to run up and hug her or to be careful. Miley seemed too fragile at this state of time, not only physically but emotionally. She couldn't imagine what she was going through.

"DEMI!" Miley rushed at her best friend anxiously. They wrapped into a long hug. Demi pulled back worried.

"Are you okay?" Demi held onto one of Miley's hands.

Miley gave her a quizzical smile. "What do you mean? Look at me. I'm doing great!"

Demi had to agree, Miley did not look as sickly as she had when Demi had first seen her. She almost seemed as if she had a glow to her. She was baffled at Miley's attitude.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Demi pulled her friend closer, looking her straight in the eyes. Miley's gray eyes looked at Demi's face searchingly. Demi did the same to Miley. She saw no hint of recognition on her face.

"The car accident, Miley. You almost died. Don't you remember?!"

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Memories flooded her head. What was happening? She saw flashing images of a fight, with Nick. "Nick…" she thought. She sighed letting blissful memories envelop her, his smooth dark curls, his dark round eyes, his … thundering screams… at her. Wait, that couldn't be right. He never screamed at her. Then, the bright lights of another car, no a truck, came into a view and everything went black.

"Demi…" she searched her friend's worried and anxious face. She could tell from her stretched smile that something wasn't right. Demi grasped her hand tightly. "Demi, what's going on? Where's Nick?" That was when Demi broke down crying and confessed every second Miley had missed. Demi took a few extra seconds to herself before confessing the news, the news that sent her perfect little world crashing down.


	4. Chapter 4

_**5 months later…**_

**Miley's POV**_**  
**_

Miley sighed. She sat with crossed legs on her bed, trying her best to concentrate on the novel in front of her, Romeo and Juliet. Her teacher had recommended it to her. It was supposed to be amazing, but so far all Miley felt was a deeper depression. The story was filled with imageries of love, death, and suicides. Miley felt her heart ache. The story of two young lovers risking life to just be with one another, it reminded her of him.

Nick.

Miley began to count to ten as she felt the tears breaking surface and her body trembling traumatically. Her psychiatrist had recommended the counting technique a month ago. Every since the accident, Miley had sudden break downs whenever she mentioned his name, whenever she thought about him. Even after almost half a year and a huge amount of support, she still cried every night. It was almost a routine. Wake up, go to school, place a forced smile on her face, visit her psychiatrist, come home, finish homework, and finally stay up all night crying her heart out.

"4… 3… 2… 1" she counted slowly, breathing huge swallows of breath. Her body's trembling slowed as her breaths came and went in a more normal speed. They promised her it'd get better over time; they told her she'd forget; they promised her that she'd be able to move on; she didn't. Miley attempted to continue the novel. She was nearing the end where Romeo was just about to kill himself to be with her, Juliet, his soul mate. She kept on reading until she finished the last page.

"Juliet and Romeo threw away their lives just to be together." Suddenly, Miley knew what she had to do. She was never as sure as she was until now. She would do it. Tonight. She took her coat and started to go out the door. She had some things to finish.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

Demi smiled as the sun sprayed across her face. She loved the sun, even though her pale complexion did not show it. She loved the warmth, the light, the power. She smiled taking it all in. After taking in a breath, she continued her stroll. She loved this part of town. It was made out of forest. Oak trees surrounded the path ways; the smell of grass intoxicated her blissfully; the sounds of life gave her a smile. Then she remembered why she took a walk in the first place.

Her best friend was doing horrible. People expected her to move on, but Miley just wouldn't let go. Demi wasn't stupid. She knew those smiles and laughs she threw to everyone were all fake. Maybe if she looked like she was trying to move on, Demi wouldn't be so upset, but she didn't even make an attempt.

Demi's phone began to vibrate. She pulled it out of the pockets of her worn out jeans. The caller ID said, Joe. She sighed, putting her phone back in her pocket. She couldn't believe he was still calling. He had to know how her heart died every time he called, every time he tried to come back, but she wouldn't let him. Not now. Not after what she saw, not after that night. She continued down the path until she reached a dead end, an empty road.

"This town is way too small," Demi whispered to herself. New pavement was just added to cover up the debris and marks that the accident had caused, the accident that killed one friend and nearly killed another.

Her phone began to vibrate again.

"Damn. Doesn't he know when to give up." Demi was about to turn her phone off, when she saw Miley's caller ID blinking rapidly. Without hesitation, Demi answered.

"Hello? Miley? What's up?" Demi hadn't had a real and natural conversation with Miley in a long time. She was always there, but her mind and heart wasn't. Instead of hearing a long and rambling story about a funny story that she had witnessed, she heard a trembling voice on the other line.

"Goodbye," was all Demi heard before the connection was lost.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Miley hung up the phone with tears in her eyes. Miley loved Demi so much. She was an amazing friend; more than amazing, but she couldn't stay. She couldn't go on feeling like this, like she had loss a life- long war on the first battle. She took the pills out of the shopping bag and laid it on the counter in front of her. When Miley thought about how to do this, she wanted it as neat as she could. She didn't want any blood involved. She could imagine her parent's reactions the next morning, but right now she couldn't care less.

Miley watched as night began to fall. She stood up almost dreamily. She took long steps until finally reaching the spot she had left the pills. She let out a deep breath she did not even know she was holding. She grabbed a handful of sleeping pills; enough to make sure it gets the 'job' done yet not too much to make her drop dead right there on the floor.

"Here goes nothing." She filled her mouth with the pills, souring her expression from the bitter taste. Her head was already becoming drowsy as she clumsily found her way back to her bed, grabbing her covers for support. She lay on her side, facing her open window and staring at the stars. She waited as her eyes grew heavier and heavier. Eventually, she felt herself losing control of her own body; her hold on her life was loosening. Before she completely lost her hold, Miley saw his face appear before her, but before she could cherish his perfect features, his loving smile, Miley Destiny Cyrus slipped away from the rest of the world unnoticed…..

But before her soul completely disappeared, life began to rewind itself, a few years back, the day where destiny took control of the lives of this small Georgian town.


	5. Chapter 5

Sun flooded through the open window, waking up the 14 year old girl stirring in her sleep. Miley let out a deep breath.

"So this is what heaven feels like." Miley was disappointed. She expected angels and a party waiting for her on '_the other end_'. This felt almost normal. She slowly pulled herself up as birds started chirping outside her window.

"Ha. Heaven has birds. Who knew." She smiled amused. She was surprised to see her feet touch solid ground, thinking that being a ghost and all that she would float.

"Interesting," she whispered to herself. She rubbed her eyes until all signs of grogginess escaped her face. She turned around finally noticing her surroundings. It was her room, well what looked like her room. Certain parts of the room were cleaner and resembled more of her youth. All of her band posters were gone, her bed covers were colored in pastels of pink and yellow, and every spot visible in her room was covered with old cheerleading trophies that she had won in her middle school and early high school years. She continued anxiously around the room, staring at pictures of her and old friends from years past. Maybe it was just her, but Miley swore that this was an exact replica of her room years ago.

"Talk about De Ja Vu." Miley told herself. She hadn't seen these pictures in maybe three to four years. She trailed her finger over a picture of her and Demi during their freshman year of high school, smiling with goofy expression towards the camera. She continued her walk until she stopped where the picture was suppose to be, the picture of her and Nick. It was what people called 'the perfect caught moment'. The spot it originally took was empty and was replaced by more random cheer leading trophies.

Miley pouted. If this was heaven, where was Nick? She decided to dress up before she went out looking for him. She definitely did not want his first view of her as an angel to be an bad one. She skipped to the bathroom, anxious to see him. She took a good long look at her reflection in the mirror. She screamed.

"Jesus." She took a trembling finger and cautiously touched her face, the other hand reaching out at her horrified reflection in the mirror.

Her face was younger, much younger. Her hair was still its natural wavy color of brown, the way it was before she had found out about coloring and straightening hair at the age of 16. Her face still had a hint of youth and innocence that she had lost years ago. She was also pretty sure she wasn't this short. Did angels always look this young?

A few seconds later, Tish scrambled into the room.

"Miley! What's going on? Why did you scream?" Tish gasped out, being the protective mother she was. Miley stared at her dumbfounded.

"Mom? What are you doing in heaven?!" Miley's mind was spinning.

"Heaven? Miles, are you okay?" Tish shot Miley a worried glance.

"Do I look okay?" Miley exclaimed pointing a finger at her youthful face and body.

Tish stared at her daughter not understanding what was going on. "Miley, you look just like you did yesterday."

"Yesterday? I just got here today!" Miley became frustrated.

"What do you mean you came '_here_' today? Miley I saw you yesterday and the day before that, and the day before that you went to your first prom. I'm pretty sure you'd remember that."

"Prom? That was 3 years ago," Miley whispered, this time the whisper was more directed towards her. She took a good long stare at her mother.

"Mom, when did you cut your hair back?" Miley asked, finally acknowledging her mom's short cropped hair.

"I've had this haircut for the last few months, Miley. You're the one that recommended it to me." Tish walked slowly towards her daughter, placing a gently hand on her shoulder.

"But that was years ago." Miley cried out.

Tish suddenly let out nervous laughter. "I'd say you're going through some mid-life crisis, but you're only fourteen. Do I have something to be worried about?"

"Fourteen?"

Tish nodded slowly.

"What's the date?" Miley asked, frightened by her own mother's answer.

"It's June 11, 2006." Miley's mind and heart stopped. This couldn't be right. She killed herself! She was supposed to be gone. After finally pushing her worried mother out of her room, she collapsed on her bed with tangled thoughts.

"June 11, 2006." She really was fourteen again. Suddenly, an old Justin Timberlake song blasted from her phone. She smiled at her cheesy choices for ringtones. It was amazing what time did to change people.

She watched as Demi's caller ID blinked on the screen. Miley picked up anxiously.

"Hello?" Miley was unsure whether Demi would remember everything that had happened.

"Hey, Miley! I was wondering if you needed a ride to school today? It is our last day of freshman year!" Demi let out a high pitched scream on the other end of the line. Miley laughed. She missed this Demi, the Demi before she met Joe, the Demi before all the drama began, but Miley was disappointed too; if Demi didn't remember, no one would.

"Um… Sure, Dems."

"Yay! I'll be there in less than 5 minutes!"

Miley hung up. She occupied herself with answering the questions that had been dancing around her mind the whole morning.

Why didn't she die like she was supposed to? Why was she the only one that could remember? Why did she have to be alone? Why did she go back to this date in time? What was God planning for her? Breaking her thoughts was a loud honking of a car waiting outside. She stood up and saw Demi waving her hands out of the car window excitedly. Instead of asking herself more unanswerable questions, Miley stood up in defeat, walked out the door, and finally faced her past.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miley's POV**

"What's up, bestie!" Demi high fived her through giggling fits. Miley smiled, being reminded of how silly Demi once was.

"Good morning, Ms. Lovato," Miley greeted politely. For some strange reason, Demi thought it was hysterical. I saw as her mom rolled her eyes sarcastically towards her daughter. After holding down her laughter, Demi began to ramble on about how exciting the last day of school was going to be.

"Don't forget about the party tonight," Demi whispered. She threw a look at her mom to make sure she hadn't heard.

"What part…" Miley suddenly remembered. The party that marked the end of school and the beginning of vacation. The blow out that everyone had waited on for the whole year. It was also the same party Miley had first met Nick.

"Nick," she thought to herself. _Wait, where was Nick? Miley began tracing back her memory back to the day she was re- living at that moment. Nick… nick… was at the party, but why had I not met him yet? Oh yeah, he's new to town, just moved here from New Jersey._ Miley knew what would happen tonight. She would meet him, they would fall in love, then the accident. She was the cause of his own death.

At that moment, Miley made the biggest decision of her life. She chose the choice that shattered her heart in order to save another; she chose to never know Nick.

* * *

After climbing out of Demi's car, Demi didn't waste a moment to continue praising the party.

"IT'S GOING TO BE AMAZING!"

"Oh really? I might have missed it the first hundred times I heard you say it," Miley stated sarcastically, throwing a grin towards he jumpy friend. Demi slapped Miley's shoulder.

"Why aren't you excited?! Yesterday, you couldn't stop talking about it either!"

Miley had to admit that she was ecstatic about this party, well she was three years ago. It was the best night of her life, but this time it was going to be different. She already made her choice of what she was going to do, or more specifically what she wasn't going to do. She knew that by not knowing Nick and Nick not knowing her, he would never get into that car accident. He would never have died.

Miley swallowed down tears, as her best friend dragged her into the school entrance. Friendly, familiar, and younger faces greeted her cheerfully.

"Is there something on my face?" Miley asked her friend.

Demi giggled. "Why would you ask that?"

"Everyone keeps smiling at me." Miley exclaimed noticing the numerous smiles being thrown at her.

"Miley, you're one of the most popular girls in school. You went to prom as a freshman, and you went with a senior, A.K.A the hottest guy in the school; no, town!" Demi's arms were waving around frantically. She definitely had too much coffee this morning.

Miley sighed. Of course, she remembered. She had gone with the hottest guy in the school, the hero of the town. Miley's freshman year of high school was miraculous. She automatically slipped in with the in- crowd, and gaining the hottest guy in the school as a boyfriend; also the same guy walking towards her right at that moment.

"Hey, Miley." Justin came over and wrapped his arms around her causing a very uncomfortable hug. He was huge. He did play football, baseball, basketball, water polo, tennis, and boxing. It was amazing how much he did, and still found time to spend with her.

"Get a room," Justin's friends shouted through the hallway. Justin blushed. Miley suddenly remembered that they had never kissed. not once. They were supposedly dating for a few months, but she had never let him kiss her.

"Don't worry, man. We will."Justin shot back. Miley rolled her eyes being reminded of his cockiness. She couldn't imagine what he was telling his friends.

"You're going to the party, right babe?" Justin pleaded with his eyes.

"Um… yeah." Miley replied.

"Cool," Justin grinned. He took a step closer to Miley, a step too close. What was he doing?

He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer towards him. He began to move his face towards her. Oh god, he was trying to kiss her. Just as his face were inches before hers…

"Oh! My shoe is untied!" Miley bent down quickly. Justin looked annoyed.

"Miley, you're wearing boots."

"Oh, um you're right. I must be seeing things. I'll go see the nurse. I really wasn't feeling well this morning."

"Well, okay. I have to go anyways." Miley watched as Justin trudged down the hall with his hands jammed in his pockets after another kissless morning.

"What was up with that?" Demi jumped in. Demi's undeniable grin was splattered across her face.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked innocently.

"Ugh. You are such a tease, my friend," Demi exclaimed before the two friends made their way down the hall.

* * *

Finally, the last bell rang. "Freedom!" Demi screamed taking hold of her best friend's arm.

"You can say that again." Miley laughed.

"Sure. Freedom!" Demi screamed once again causing both girls to start a fit of hysterical laughter. After saying bye to a few old friends, Miley and Demi made their way out the school yard, ready to face whatever the world was to throw at them.

As Demi and Miley walked home that afternoon, Miley watched as a moving truck was approaching a simple white house on the corner of her street.

"No," Miley whispered. She shut down. She couldn't be here! What if he saw her? She couldn't mess this up.

"What did you say, Miley?" Demi asked curiously.

"Um…. Nothing. Hey, I was wondering if I could hang at your house for a while."

"Sure! Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Demi took Miley's arm as they walked back down the block, away from the white house, not noticing the curly haired fourteen year old boy watching as they walked away.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

Miley was acting so different. She acted so… mature. She tightened the grip of her hold on Miley's arm. When Miley reached her block, a look of fear crossed her face. What could have scared her so much?

"So, what are you wearing to the party?"Demi asked Miley trying to make conversation. Miley kept silent as if lost in her own thoughts.

"Miley?" Demi shook her friend. "Hello?"

Suddenly, Miley opened her eyes in surprise as if forgetting where she was.

"Oh. I don't know. Probably this." Miley said mentioning to her jeans and hoodie. Demi was horrified!

"You are not serious! Don't worry, I have millions of dresses for you to try on at my house." And with that, the two girls entered the huge brick house that Demi was proud to call home.

"Mom, we're home. As in we, as in I'm with Miley, as in the most boring girl in the universe, as in starting today." Demi screamed! Demi turned around expecting Miley to send her a grin, but as she turned around Miley was sitting on the couch as if dreading what was to come. What was wrong with her?

"C'mon, Miley. We've got dresses to try on!" Demi squealed trying to lighten the mood. Miley stood up and forced a smile. They ran up to Demi's room.

Demi picked up an armful of dresses and threw them towards Miley. "Take your pick."

Miley sat staring at them silently. "Miley, are you okay? You seem so… quiet… different."

As if a reflex, Miley forced another reassuring smile. "Of course. It is going to be the night of our lives, right!" But something about the way Miley said it today, seemed wrong.

"Miley just know I'm here to talk. You can tell me everything! Absolutely everything, never forget that. " Miley looked as if she was having a battle with herself in her own mind. Demi hugged her. "Now go pick your ass up and try on some of these dresses!" Demi squealed. Miley smiled and ran towards the bathroom door.

What was going on with her?

* * *

**Miley's POV**

She stared at the mirror. "Yup. I'm still fourteen." She knew that going to this party was dangerous. She knew that there was a chance that she was going to bump into him, but she also knew what else would happen tonight and she needed to be there to comfort her friend.

She stared at the pile of dresses set in front of her. A short red satin dress in the bottom of pile caught her attention. She pulled it out of the heap and tried it on. After putting on the dress she gasped as she saw herself through the mirror.

Even at the age of fourteen, curves outlined her sides up to her perfectly small waist, slim arms and shoulders escaped through the strapless dress, and long elegant legs slid out the dress and went on forever. The red dress was the perfect size as it hugged her petite body almost perfectly. It was short, but not too short. In the first time in months, Miley felt… hot. Miley laughed at herself.

Demi burst through the door. "Miley what's taking you so…" Demi gasped. "Wow."

"I know," Miley whispered, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Where have you been hiding that body?" Demi teased. She ran up to Miley to get a closer look.

Miley blushed crimson red. "I have the perfect shoes for this." Demi ran out for a few seconds, and coming back out of breath as if she had just run a marathon.

"Try these on." Demi threw a pair of red high heeled stiletto's in Miley's direction. Miley busied herself putting it on.

"Wow," was all Demi said. "My turn!" For the next few hours, the two best friends spent the time readying themselves for the party. By the end of the night, Miley's glossy hair spilled down her back as her cherry red dress swivled with every turn of her hip; Demi's reflective black hair was tied to one side revealing the beauty of her short cut strapless black dress.

"Are you ready?" Demi whispered as the two waited outside the door that separated them from the party of their lives.

Miley swallowed all signs of fear, and nodded. Together, arm by arm, the two friends entered the party that changed and altered every future second of their small town lives.


	7. Chapter 7

The first sound Miley heard while walking in was the blaring Britney song blasting through the speakers. Miley and Demi made their way around the party, stopping every few minutes to return a compliment or greeting. People were everywhere. There was not one corner of the room, that one would call quiet or spacious.

Justin suddenly pulled her out of a group of people.

"Hey. You look so hot tonight, babe," Justin drooled, checking out her body.

"What a nice compliment," Miley sneered sarcastically. She forgot how much of an asshole he was. Justin didn't note the sarcasm.

"So babe, I was wondering if you wanted to dance." Justin winked. Miley hated this guy's guts, but she could never refuse a dance proposal. She had taken dancing classes that varied from ballet, jazz, swing, hip hop, and even tap dancing. Dancing was her life.

Justin led her to the center of the dance floor. She began shaking her hips to the music, sliding her feet to the rhythm, and swayed her hands up over her head. Justin kept a firm hand on her waist slowly swaying along with her shimmying hips. She was having the time of her life. Her long locks of hair and her dress spun along with her as she twirled around right before the song ended; ending the song with a perfect stop. People applauded.

She stopped. She looked around noticing that almost everyone in the room was staring right at her. Everyone. Everyone, that could have included Nick. Before she was able to make her quick escape, someone pulled her back.

"That was amazing, babe! You looked so hot." Justin pulled her towards him, attempting another kiss as the crowd cheered them on.

"Ew. Never," Miley shrieked pushing him away. She scrambled away, away from all the attention, away from her embarrassed boyfriend, away from the whispering crowd, and finally away from the Miley she once was.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

Demi laughed, watching her best friend dance her way through the crowded dance floor. She was always good at this; at catching everyone's attention without actually trying to. Demi sighed knowing that Miley would take a while.

She grabbed a drink from a nearby table and made her way to the other side of party where more of the socializing was going on. She pushed her way through a group of wannabe's who all were begging her to stay and '_chat_'.

"Pathetic," Demi whispered and giggled as she made her way through. Finally, Demi noticed an empty couch. "Perfect." All Demi wanted to do was think. This party was supposed to be the highlight of her high school life. She was a freshman going to a senior party, but the earlier events that day confused her, it upset her. Miley's awkward conversations and silent thoughts were different from how Miley usually dealt with things.

Maybe she's moving on. Maybe she found better friends. Maybe she's having trouble with Justin. Maybe she just wants to spend all her time with Justin instead of her!

Demi's thought and questions infiltrated her mind. As Demi stared blankly into space thinking and worrying about her best friend, she didn't notice the junior who took a seat next to her.

"What are you staring at?" He broke her trance.

"What?" Demi asked surprised.

" I said, what are you staring at." The boy stared at her intently, waiting for an answer.

"Oh. Nothing. Just lost in thought, I guess." Demi sat almost annoyed. She definitely did not want some stranger sitting next to her.

"I do that sometimes," the boy said.

"I'm sure you do," Demi snapped, wanting to end all signs of a future conversation. Silence took over for the few minutes. Demi not knowing whether it was too rude to just walk away or to sit there annoyed, decided to keep it safe.

"You look like a penguin," the boy blurted.

"Excuse me?!" Demi was shocked. Did he actually just call her a penguin?

"Well, you're wearing all black all the time, and you're so pale. Black and white. That's a penguin," he stated as if it was something he said every day.

"A penguin? "

"Yup. A penguin."

"Penguins, as in the ones with beaks?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, I think I'm going now," Demi sighed more than just a little annoyed. She stood up.

"Wait!" the boy cried out. "Did I mention, that I personally think penguins are the hottest animals on this earth?" He smirked and winked.

Demi stared at him for a good long minute, trying to figure out what this guy's story was. After a few minutes of endless staring, both cracked up laughing, starting the night off from an insult to a night long conversation.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Where was Demi?

Miley circled through the crowd avoiding the curious stares and whispers that came from the latest high school scandal, the high school scandal, the one about her.

"I heard she cheated on Justin. That skank," one of the cheerleaders whispered just loudly enough for Miley to hear. Miley kept on walking.

"Where the hell is she?!" Miley became desperate. She knew that she had to be the one there for her friend, but right now, she needed Demi more than Demi needed her.

She finally spotted Demi sitting in the corner of a room talking to a guy with shaggy hair that was almost dark as hers. She watched as Demi's eyes sparkled after finding out something new about him or when he said something that made her laugh. She looked happy.

"First love," Miley sighed, but she knew that this thing Demi would call love now, would turn out to be pure disaster in a few years. As if sensing Miley, Demi turned around and waved her over.

As Miley approached the two, she was shocked to see his face so young, so innocent.

"This is Joe. Joe Jonas." Demi giggled. Joe gave her a random high five causing Demi's giggles to full on laughter. Miley rolled her eyes.

"This is Miley," Demi told him, not breaking eye contact with him.

"We met before," Joe interrupted before Miley could get out a greeting. What? Miley shuffled through her memory trying to remember where and when they could have met. She couldn't find it. Instead she nodded.

"Really? Since when!?" Demi gasped. She felt left out. Miley opened her mouth but once again, Joe interrupted her.

"Just a party we met at a month or two ago." Miley stared at his questioningly. Joe ignored her gaze with a smirk and continued to discuss about other topics as Demi giggled playfully.

"Puke," Miley thought. She left them puzzled. As she turned around she bumped into someone who spilled ice cold water all over her and her now soaked dress.

"Damn it!" she screamed trying to wipe off as much signs of water as she could. She definitely did not remember this happening. She looked up to meet the person she would have to kill tonight for ruining her dress, but instead she met a pair of soft hazel eyes, slightly covered with ringlets of black curls. She was breathless.

"I am so sorry," Nick gasped. "I'm just so clumsy and I'm new here and oh god, I'm horrible." He pleaded with his eyes.

"God, those were gorgeous eyes," Miley thought. She couldn't move. For months all she wanted was to see his face one more time, just to see him smile, but standing now in front of her, he seemed like a ghost, an angel. She was silent with disbelief. Instead of the anger she felt a few moments ago, her frustration evolved into awe.

"Should I get you some paper towels? I can um…" he stared at her, waiting for her reaction. As if combing back to life, she shook her head slowly, unsure.

"But you dress is soaked and once again did I mention I'm sorry?" He still had a worried and guilty expression about him, but Miley could sense a bit of humor beginning to form in his eyes. She pictured how they looked: a guy with endless apologies holding out an empty cup, while the dazed girl in front of him stared wondrously.

Shaking herself out of her own heart's trance she replied, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? That's a really pretty dress I just messed up a few minutes ago." He began to laugh nervously. She blushed.

"Yeah, I guess it was," Miley replied refusing to take her eyes off his features, the features she fell in love with. He had such a cute face. She could tell he was a cute kid growing up. Now he was just an awkward adolescent finding his place in the world, but to Miley now and forever he was absolutely flawless.

Breaking her stare and thoughts came the loud bellow of an angry boyfriend, or ex boyfriend, behind her. Justin pushed her behind him, confronting the wide eyed Nick who stood a foot under him.

"Did you just spill that on my grilfriend?!" Justin screamed furiously. She knew what he was doing. He was standing up for her to seem macho, as if they had just made up, too bad he was beating up the wrong person.

"I'm so sorry. It was a complete accident."Nick shook his head, shrinking back from the sudden attention coming from the building crowd shouting fight fight! He stared at Miley helplessly, pleading with those eyes again. Miley nearly melted.

Miley was about to interfere, when she remembered the choice she had made earlier that day. She had already messed up her plan in just a day. She ruined his whole life. She couldn't do this to him. As Justin stepped closer and closer towards a fearful Nick, Miley ran away, back to her own house, to her own room, to her own life, where she cried her heart out until she ran out of every drop of sadness her eyes could handle.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

"Where was Miley?" Demi huddled into a tight corner while Joe stood closely next to her. She looked around for Miley, but all she saw was a tight crowd forming a few feet away from them.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked curiously. God, he was hot. Demi felt breathless just staring at him.

"Nothing," Demi said with an upset tone.

"Don't be worried. I bet Miley's okay. That's why you're upset, right?" Joe raised an eyebrow even though he already knew the answer.

"We've only known each other for a couple of hours and you act as if you've known me for years," Demi giggled. She playfully pushed him back. Joe sent her back a devilish grin.

"Well, you're fun to figure out."

"Thank you?" Demi giggled again. When did she get so flirty?

"You're very welcome, Ms. Lovato." He mocked a bow. She giggled again. Joe grinned and finally turned on a serious expression. He slowly pushed back a dangling lock of dark hair from Demi's face. "You have the most beautiful hair I have ever seen, Ms. Lovato." He pushed back another strand as he finally leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against her own.

Demi's heart was screaming. This was her first kiss, and she was having it with the guy that created the word perfection. His kiss tasted like mint.

After a few second, Joe pulled away almost as breathless as she was.

"You taste like strawberries," Joe laughed.

"You taste like mint," Demi giggled. They kept their foreheads pressed together and leaned in for another kiss, when screams of 'fight' filled the air. Both Joe and Demi turned around searching for the action. Too much was going on. First thing she saw was a boy holding an empty cup slowly backing away from an infuriated Justin. Second, she saw a soaked Miley scramble out of the party, as if her life depended on it.

Demi was confused.

"Crap. I'll be right back," Joe exclaimed. He ran over to where the fight was beginning to start and stood between the two boys, slowly explaining an excuse to get the other boy out of this situation. Demi took this moment to go run after Miley. She made her way out the door and looked past the deserted streets. Miley was nowhere in sight.

"How can she miss this party?" Demi whispered to herself. Instead of staying out in the cold, Demi went back inside, anxious to get back with Joe.

She searched the party crowd filled with a mixture of enjoying smiles and disappointed frowns that indicated that Joe did stop the fight.

She continued to look for him, finally finding him making his way up to the second floor. What was he doing? She saw the curly haired boy he had saved earlier shaking in a distant corner. She walked past him, wondering where Joe was going.

"Maybe he thought I was upstairs," Demi laughed to herself. She climbed up the stairs quickly, hoping to scare him while turning the corner. As she jumped out into the hallway, she noticed that no one was there except for a pair of teens making out in the hallway. She smirked at them.

"Sluts," she whispered. Suddenly, the guy on top of the girl leaning against the wall moaned. Demi had heard that moan before, she had just heard it moments ago. Her heart shattered from what she was going to face.

"Joe?" Demi whispered at first. Not one turned around. "JOE!" she shrieked. His head snapped up. He looked at her with guilt and fear.

"Demi, what are you doing up here? I thought you left to go after Miley." He was waving his hands up and mumbling, not knowing how to make this seem any less wrong.

"I came back to talk to you, and Miley was already gone by the time I was outside," Demi explained. Making eye contact with him became almost impossible. This was the boy she had just kissed, the boy she swore she had just fallen in love with in the matter of hours.

"Who's this chick, Joe?" The girl pinned to the wall smirked at her, chewing gum as if her mouth was about to fall off. She reminded Demi of a camel.

"She's …" Joe started, but before he could finish Demi interrupted him first.

"I'm nobody." Before anyone could stop her, Demi escaped from all the guilty stares and whispers as she made her way out of the party that as suppose to be the night of her life, but instead spiraled into the break- up of a three hour relationship. She ran and cried into the sleeping night, this time without the help of her friend to guide her back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Miley's POV**

Miley sat on the kitchen counter eating a small bowl of cereal. It was 5 in the morning, but she couldn't sleep, too much was on her mind, too much to dream about. She hated dreams; they confused and made people lose hold of reality. It was almost like a drug.

She sighed as she took her final spoonful before putting the dirty bowl back in the sink. After, she made her steady way up the staircase and into the comfort of her room. She forgot how safe and secure it had once been. After meeting Nick, she never really slept in her own room. Almost every evening, she'd sneak out with Nick. They would just watch storms forming from the horizon at their favorite spot, Layne Hill.

It was also the same place the party had just been. It was an old abandoned Victorian mansion built centuries ago, past the times of their own lives and even their parent's lives. That house was everything the town was; its history stored in one building.

Every now and then, people used it as a place to throw get- togethers or parties, especially since no one knew what to do with it. No one wanted to spend money on such a huge house. Almost every family in this town only consisted of 4 to 5 people, yet they didn't want to tear it down either, too much history.

She noticed her phone blinking a rapid red light indicating missed calls and texts. She picked it up and saw Demi's phone on seven missed calls, and 16 texts. Miley didn't hesitate a second to call back.

The phone rang five times continuously. Finally, a groggy and muffled voice answered.

"Miley?" someone sobbed on the other end.

"Demi, what's wrong?" Miley said in a panic. First thought from Demi's sobs were that someone died. First person Miley thought of was Nick, but he couldn't have died. Not yet. Not three years early. Did she already cause him his own death in just one meeting?

"Joe," she spilled out before another set of sobs sounded on the other line. Miley sighed guiltily, letting out a small smile of relief. Joe, she remembered. She knew what Demi would find out. She knew she should've stopped her, but the incident with Nick caused her to escape the party earlier than needed. She couldn't believe she forgot.

"Oh Demi! I'm so sorry! I forgot. I'm such a horrible friend for not being there," Miley explained. She heard a moment of sobs before she finally answered.

"What are you talking about, Miley? You couldn't have know what a complete asshole he was, and do you even know what happened? Did you hear it from someone else? It already spread around?" Demi became hysterical, her words only coming out in slurs.

"Crap," Miley whispered to herself. Of course, she didn't or wasn't supposed to know what happened. "Um, no. I just guessed he did something bad," Miley quickly covered up.

Demi sniffled, "Oh, well you want to know what he did? He kissed me, and 5 minutes later he's making out with this slut upstairs. Can you believe that?" Demi was nearly screaming. Miley could only imagine what Demi's mom was thinking. "I thought… I thought…" Demi hesitated. After a few seconds of silence, Demi whispered it out. "I thought I loved him."

Miley grew sympathetic. She had heard this before, three years ago to this day to be exact, but it shattered her heart to hear her friend suffering again. "You knew him for three hours, Dems." Miley replied sounding reasonable.

"I know, which makes it even more pathetic," Demi giggled through tears.

"Yeah, it was," Miley answered back teasingly. Both girl ended up caught in a fit of laughter.

"You're an amazing amazing amazing friend. Thank you." Demi finally exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything, Dems. Just hold in there. You were too good for him anyway." After a series of giggles, Demi hung up.

Miley sat in her room until boredom took over her. She eventually took a coat and a thermos of warm coffee, and made her way out the door to take an early morning stroll. She walked down the aisle of houses, all similarly painted in the same color of white and tan. She laughed to herself, reminding herself of how small this town really was. Even houses looked identical. She stopped in front of a simple white house, the same house she had come to earlier yesterday, the same house he was currently sleeping at. She stood there staring for a good five minutes. Leaving her thoughts on him, letting blissful memories take her away.

Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps behind her broke her trance and surprised her. In one swift moment, the hand of the approaching stranger placed itself on her shoulder.

Reflexively, Miley shrieked turning around and pouring her hot coffee all over the stranger.

"WOAH!" Nick screamed, his face contorted in pain from the streaming hot coffee pouring down his chest and legs.

"Oh my god! I didn't mean that! I thought you were some crazy pervert stalking the streets. I mean, no one in this town is awake this early. What are you doing out here?" Miley scrambled out words, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and when I can't sleep, I jog. It's what I do," he explained, though his eyes seemed distant as if a memory was taking him away. Miley noticed his forehead dotted with sweat as his chest heaved from his morning run. She blushed taking in his perfectly sculpted arms, his toned legs, and his buff chest that… "What are you doing out here this early?"Nick asked interrupting her thoughts.

"I couldn't sleep either," Miley blushed again, embarrassed as if she had been caught doing something wrong. "Are you okay?" She could still see a hint of pain on his face from the spilling coffee dripping down his shirt and basket ball shorts.

"Um, yeah. Just a few burns here and there… actually everywhere," he smirked sarcastically. He took his baseball cap off, shaking out his dark curls until every strand was placed perfectly on his head. Miley was captivated. She couldn't answer.

"Well, at least we're even. Right?" He winked. Miley melted.

"Yeah, I guess we are. Except yours looks…. More painful," Miley laughed. Nick laughed along with her.

"Um, just a little. I can handle it." He let out another laugh. They were flirting! Miley's heart was jumping inside her chest.

She suddenly remembered the events of last night. Instead of running away again, she apologized, letting this moment with him last as long as she could.

"By the way, I'm sorry about leaving last night. I had some… things to do. I hope that jerk didn't hurt you in any way," Miley pouted. She scanned his face and body, searching for any signs of scars and bruises. If she found one cut, she would just have to kill Justin. No one hurt Nick.

"It's okay. If you've got things to do, you've got things to do," he teased. "Luckily, I got out safe. My cousin saved me," Nick let out a sigh of relief.

"Cousin? I thought you were new here."

"Yeah, but my cousin is here, born here, raised here," Nick smiled as if understanding an inside joke with his own self.

Again, Miley's past memories flooded her mind. How could she have forgotten Joe Jonas was Nick's cousin? They never hung out, they were too different, but forgetting such an important detail surprised Miley. She was usually the one with all the details, noticing every little thing, especially when it had to do with Nick.

"I hope I didn't permanently ruin that really pretty dress," Nick stared with a grin. Miley blushed crimson red. The things he did to her.

"It'll live," Miley teased back. She missed this flirting, the conversations and teasing that she looked up to every day. After, an uncomfortable silence was placed upon them. Nick broke the silence first.

"Listen, I'm new to town and everything, so…" Nick began to mumble.

"What?"

"I was just wondering if…"Nick was getting shaky, strangling his baseball cap between his hands nervously. A few more seconds of silence passed before Nick found the courage to finish what he was about to say.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go eat lunch later with me because I'm new to town and I don't know anything, and right now you and Joe are the only people I know, and I don't think Joe would like me to bother him on a Saturday afternoon, so I was really hoping you'd show me around and stuff cause you seem to know your way around the town really well, and as you know I don't, so I was just wondering, if you don't have anything else to do of course, if you wanted to spend you afternoon showing me around?" Nick's words sped out, making it almost impossible to catch onto every word. Did he just ask her out?

She was about to answer with a huge yes, when she reminded herself of the consequences they would later face. Saying the next few words nearly killed her.

"Sorry. Um… I can't. I um… have some plans I really can't break," Miley explained.

The light in Nick's eyes blew out in a single second. "Oh. I understand."

"It's not that I don't want to," Miley stuttered noticing the disappointment in his eyes.

"It's okay, but if you don't want to hang out, just say it. You don't have to make up some excuse for me. I've gone through it enough," Nick explained frustrated. He shuffled his feet refusing to make any eye contact with Miley.

"Nick…" Miley said desperately, trying to find words to make this alright again.

"Like I said, it's okay. I've got to wash all this retarded coffee off me anyway."

Before Miley could stutter another word out, Nick ran past her and through the door. She knew it was for the better. It would save him, yet for the first time back, she felt a selfishness growing inside her. For the first time, she was willing to lose him again. She was willing to sacrifice all her tears just to have him next to her for one more moment, which was truthfully all she ever wanted anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Demi's POV**

Demi dragged herself out of bed. She stood up groggily, finding it almost like torture. She found her way to her bathroom, washing her face, cleansing all dried tears and starting off with a new. She was so disappointed at herself, crying over a guy all night, a guy she knew for a couple hours.

"I am stronger than this," Demi told herself firmly. She got dressed, stood up straight, fixed her hair in the mirror and made her way out of her room.

Her little sister, Madison, ran up to her, wrapping her arms around Demi's legs.

"Are you okay?" Madison whimpered. She refused to let go of Demi's legs.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Demi bent down and tickled her sister. Madison squealed with laughter. Demi picked her up as they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Then why were you crying, sissy?" Madison asked again. Her eyes grew wide anticipating worried at Demi's answer.

"Oh, um, no. I just got a really stressed. I guess I'm just missing my friends already," Demi lied. She hated lying to Madison. Actually, she hated lying to anyone.

"Oh okay. Well, don't be sad. I don't like it when you're sad," Madison whispered leaning her head on Demi's shoulder.

Demi's mom walked through the kitchen door sending a worried glance at her direction. "How are you feeling this morning, hun?"

"I'm doing fine! Why is everyone bugging be about it?" Demi exclaimed exasperated. Why wouldn't they let it go? Pretend it never happened. It was hard enough to stop crying, to push away the feeling of disappointment, but she definitely did not want to be reminded by her own family.

"I'm just asking, hunny. You sounded kind of… upset last night," her mom mentioned while preparing a bowl of cereal for Madison. "So, what do you want for breakfast?" Demi's mom asked trying to change the mood of the conversation.

"I'm not hungry," Demi mumbled. She pushed out her chair, gave her sister a quick hug, and made her way out of her home, not exactly knowing where to go next.

* * *

Demi slowly made her way to Miley's house. She stood in front of it for a good few minutes, lost in her own thought.

Miley suddenly appeared on her front porch waving Demi inside. Demi smiled knowing Miley would always be there. As Demi slowly approached her best friend, Miley wrapped her arms around her securely.

"How are you doing?" Miley asked.

"I'm okay. It still hurts, but I'm pretty over it," Demi smiled. Miley smiled back.

"Good." They made their way into her house.

"Where'd you go after the party?" Demi asked cautiously.

Miley shrugged, "I came home."

"Why?" Demi asked. Miley shrugged again.

"Just overwhelmed, I guess," Miley explained toying with the hem of her shirt. Even now, Miley seemed weird, different. Demi was sure that the party would change her mood, but today she seemed even more gloomy. Suddenly, Miley's shaky unsure voice broke through the silence.

"Do you know Nick Jonas?" Miley refused to meet Demi's gaze. Nick Jonas? Why did it sound so familiar?

"Um. Not that I know of," Demi answered. Nick Jonas? Nick… Jonas… Jonas… Joe Jonas! It had to be related.

"Does it have anything to do with Joe Jonas?" Demi swallowed. Even saying his name pained her.

"Oh, Demi. I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry," Miley apologized frantically. "They're related. He's new to town," Miley explained. Demi noticed something light up in her eyes. She pushed it further.

"Oooh Lala, Miley! All ready for summer love!?" Demi teased, shaking her hips making smacking sounds. Miley blushed, covering her face in her hands trying to hide the grin Miley hid behind her palm. "Oh, Miley! When did this happen? Who is he? Hot? Not? Details, now!" Demi squealed pulling her friend's arm.

"He's no one," Miley attempted saying seriously, but Demi could see that smile her friend was suppressing. Demi raised an eyebrow. Miley kept silent. Demi punched her arm with a smirk. "OKAY! HE'S HOT! There I said it!" Miley's grin slapped across her face as the two girls giggled their way through the afternoon.

Demi was glad to see Miley in a better mood. Who ever this Nick Jonas was, was definitely benefiting Miley. She was so happy for her friend; she didn't even care that this guy had a personal connection with Joe.

"When are you going out?! You have to let me do your hair!" Demi screamed exited. She missed these girl talks.

"Um, never. I messed up so bad, Demi," Miley whimpered. Miley's eyes seemed clouded.

"You couldn't have messed up that bad. By the way you're describing him, he sounds like he's crazy for you!" Demi screamed again, trying to force the conversation up to a happier mood again. She was tired of drama, tired of hearing other people's drama.

"I did. He thinks I hate him," Miley whispered, as if she didn't want to hear the worlds herself.

"Then fight for him! God damn it!" Demi screamed getting into the moment. Demi shot up with her hands in fists! Miley's eyes widened in surprise. "FIGHT FOR HIM! SAY IT!"

"I'll fight for him?" Miley whispered unsure, looking at Demi as if she was crazy.

"SCREAM IT!"

"I'll fight for him," Miley said a little louder. It still wasn't enough.

"LOUDER!!!!" Demi yelled at an ear piercing volume.

"I'LL FIGHT FOR HIM!" Miley screamed back!

"Good," Demi whispered, her voice croaking from the shouting. Miley stared at her friend for a good few minutes.

"Demi, you're crazy," she simply stated.

"Thank you," Demi replied proudly. Miley laughed until her stomach hurt. Demi did the same. "Now get up. We're going out," Demi announced wanting to get away from all this sadness that seemed to follow her every move. She needed to get away.

"Where?"

"Anywhere, as long as we get out of here!" Demi exclaimed. "Look at you, sitting there crying over a boy." Demi stared at her best friend sympathetically. "Look at me, crying over a boy, who don't forget, I knew for 3 hours," Demi smiled. "Now pick your ass up, and let's get out of here!"

Miley stared for a good few minutes, until a smile crept up on her face. "Okay," was all she said before both girls escaped through the door.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Miley watched as they approached the BainVille Mall, the social hang out for everyone in this town. She pulled her jacket tighter around her even though it wasn't cold; something was going to happen; she could feel it.

"Take that jacket off," Demi demanded holding out a palm. Why was Demi so demanding today? Instead of arguing, Miley did as she was told. After she removed her jacket, she was left with a white spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of faded jeans. "It's better. How can you dress like that? It's 95 degrees out here." Miley stared at Demi's own outfit, a pale blue tank top with a pair of cut up shorts. Even though it sounded messy, she looked as perfectly elegant.

"Sorry, I didn't know where we were going," Miley apologized. Demi's eyes softened.

"It's okay. We're at the mall for a reason. We're getting you a drop- dead outfit for tonight! Just for that Nick Jonas of yours," Demi winked. She grabbed her best friend's arm inside the building bustling with teens, children, and parents.

"What's tonight? I thought the party was yesterday." Miley began to panic. Did she go back in time again? She felt her mind spinning with question, questions that could not push through that mental barrier.

"No, Miley. How could you forget?! Yesterday was the last day of school party; today is the start of summer party. Duh. Where have you been lately?" Demi joked. She continued dragging her deeper into the building crowd of familiar faces, finally giving in to her best friend's unstoppable wants and needs.

* * *

The two friends entered the party arm in arm. They watched as people sat comfortably around the bon fire, laying on the sand, or swimming in the clear blue ocean. They walked towards the table holding drinks, as Demi picked up a cup of beer and Miley picked up a bottle of water.

"Have some fun, Miley," Demi teased. She gently shoved her.

"I'm okay." Miley smiled reassuringly. Miley refused to drink. She had lost a close family member to drinking, and she did not want any chance to re live what they had. Luckily, she hadn't face any real challenges or peer pressures.

A sudden honking across the parking lot caught everyone's attention. Two of the high school bone heads stuck their heads out of their car windows. "Watch this!" they screamed. Everyone cheered them on. Miley stared, trying to figure out what they were doing.

"Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!" everyone cheered. Chicken? Why did that sound so familiar. Each car started their engines, facing the opposite car.

"Dems, what are they doing?" Miley asked curiously.

"Just watch," Demi answered not taking her eyes off the action taking up on the road. Demi began to chant as well. Suddenly, both cars lunged forward, in each other's directions, due to crash in a few meters.

"OH MY GOD! THEY'RE GOING TO CRASH! SOME ONE STOP THEM! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL THEMSELVES," Miley screamed frantically. No one paid any attention to her.

Miley watched as they were merely a few feet away from each other, one of the cars swerved out of the way, preventing a nearly fatal car crash. The boy from the other car yelped out of his car window, "Chicken! Ha. Give me my $20, Tom."

"Wow. That was hilarious," Demi giggled finally bringing her glance back to the shaking Miley.

"You think that's funny?" Miley whispered. Her body was shaking, trembling. "They nearly killed each other!"

"Calm down. One of them always chicken out," Demi smiled, not giving Miley's frantic tone and expression any seriousness.

Miley's head spun due to memories. She re -lived the night all over inside her head. The car. The truck. She watched as headlights sprayed across her face. For a second, Miley believed it was a star, and then she believed it was a sun, next, she felt and believed nothing at all. She felt her body contorted along with the car as soon as they collided. She found herself remembering looking into Nick's eyes seeing …

Miley turned around and ran away, but before she could move any further she found herself blocked by a solid barrier. She felt warm hands tighten securely around her arms, not in a brutal way, but in a worried way. Miley faced the barrier, and found herself staring into Nick's soft hazel eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nick whispered just loud enough for Miley to hear.

"Yeah," Miley whispered back in the same tone. He was still holding onto her arms, but right now she didn't care about running. Actually, all she wanted was to stay there, him holding her, and pause life at that moment.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earl…" Nick began until he was interrupted by a giggling Demi. Oh god, she had only drank one beer and she was already giggling like an idiot.

"O la la! Are you Mr. Nick Jonas?" Demi giggled into her palm, keeping a steady hold on her beer filled cup on the other hand.

"Yes," Nick whispered curiously. He raised his eyebrow towards Miley.

"She's a friend, " Miley blushed embarrassed.

"Best friend, Mister!" She waved her hands in front of his face trying to add emphasis to her words. Miley cautioned her to stop, but Demi continued anyway. "Now listen up. She likes you, you like her, well you should, so I say you go out. Agreed? Okay," Demi belted out. Nick looked baffled. Miley would've killed her in the spot if she didn't remind herself Demi was just drunk.

"Demi," Miley sneered warningly.

"What? I'm just keeping things simple," she giggled. "Now to leave you lovers alone. Ta ta! Have fun! A lot of fun, if you know what I mean," Demi winked. She stumbled her way across the party, tripping up to ten times before she finally reached her goal of fifteen strides across the beach.

"I'm sorry," Miley blushed.

"It's okay," Nick blushed back. He shoved his hands into his denim pockets, swaying back and forth from anticipation.

"You look amazing," Nick spilled. He gave her a quick glance before returning his gaze back to the floor nervously.

"Thank you," Miley grinned. She looked down at the night's outfit. Demi and she had found a perfect height waisted skirt that matched with a simple white tank top, and complemented it with a pair of black ballet flats. It was a simple, yet elegant. Miley fell in love with it.

"Listen, about what Demi said…"

"It's okay, she's just saying it how it is," Nick said, his face blushing from ear to ear.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked. His hands were still stuffed into his pockets as Miley's were held behind her back.

He coughed, clearing his throat, "Do you really like me?"

Miley's breath stopped. What was she suppose to say? Of course? No. That seemed to desperate. Well, she couldn't say no. No matter how much it would cost him, his life to be specific, she could never tell him she had no feeling for him. It was impossible.

"Do you like me?" Miley asked him, instead of answering his question. Nick opened his mouth to answer, when one of the guy's playing Chicken from earlier passed by, tripping on the sand, and nearly spilling his beer all over Nick and Miley.

"Woah! Not again." Miley shrieked as she jumped back. Nick did the same.

"I think we're cursed," Nick laughed. Miley nodded, smiling. She loved to hear his laugh. It was so rich with care and love; it was as if he was singing.

"Listen, do you want to get out of here? It's getting kind of crowded, and I know a place where we probably won't get sprayed with any type of liquid. I can't make a sure promise though," Nick smiled nervously. He waited for her answer with anxious eyes.

Miley knew where they would go. She knew what would happen, but she no longer cared. Maybe she came back to enjoy life with Nick just one more time; maybe she was given another chance, maybe she could change it; maybe she could prevent his own end. She swallowed down all her fear, and nodded. She took his hand as they left the party and all restraints that held her back from truly living.

* * *

*Author's Note* Sorry, it took me FOREVER to upload. Enjoy. :)

The future chapters might take longer to upload cause I have so much school work. Read and Review! & Thanks for reading. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Miley's POV**

After a quick ten minute car ride, Nick and Miley found themselves standing on Layne Hill, in front of the old Victorian house that represented all this town was.

"I love this house. Even when I first looked at it, I knew it was perfect. There's so much history in it," Nick sighed. He had a certain sparkle in his eyes that Miley had not seen in a long time.

"I love it too," Miley agreed. She was always intrigued by the house. Even just looking at it nearly made her breathless. The pure white walls, the marble balcony, the massive front yard and porch, and the interior was just as perfect. Although she mostly fell in love with the house for its beauty and design, Miley also had another reason. "My parents met in this house," Miley sighed. She had heard the story many times, and she could not help but wanting to hear it over and over again. It was what most people called faith.

Nick turned his head to look at her but said nothing. Eventually he took a step forward and began to walk towards the house. Miley stayed still at her spot. He turned around, "Are you coming?" he asked with a questioning glance.

Miley had to make the decision now. After a swift minute of what seemed to be an unendless battle in her head, she once again sighed in defeat and once again took the hand of the very man she knew she would only ever truly love.

* * *

They took a seat on a window ledge staring at the upcoming storm and roaming clouds that were waiting to burst with tears of rain.

"I love storms," both said at the exact same time. Nick and Miley stared at each other laughing.

"They never seemed chaotic to me. To me, they're…" Nick began.

"Peaceful," Miley finished. Nick turned his head to look at her with a growing smile.

"Exactly," he replied. They watched as the clouds rolled closer and closer as if in an unending dance; the clear sky spinning off the stage, the storm taking its place with swift and elegant movements, clouds rolling and leaping across the open sky ready to take control. The climax of the storm's dance was about to begin.

Nick stood and picked up an old acoustic guitar hiding on a distant corner. He took a seat next to Miley on the window ledge and began strumming a melody of chords.

"What was that?" Miley asked smiling.

Nick blushed embarrassed, "Nothing. Just a song I've been working on." He kept a shy gaze at the guitar.

"Oh, you play guitar?" Miley giggled trying to play along, even though she had already heard this conversation three years before. Nick looked up at her and smiled.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing," Miley covered up. She was still grinning. "Can you sing it for me?" Miley asked with a creeping blush.

Nick took a good long look at her before finally answering with a, "Of course."He led his fingers towards the strings, letting his hands take control. Miley watched in awe as he strummed chord after chord that pieced together to make a brilliance of sound. He began to sing.

_"And I don't want to fall asleep, _

_Cause I don't know if I'll get up. _

_And I don't want to cause a scene, _

_But I'm dying without your love. _

_Aching to hear your voice, _

_Tell me you love me too. _

_Cause I'd rather just be alone _

_If I know that I can't have you." _

Miley stared in awe. She hadn't heard his voice in nearly a year, and now here he was sitting next to her, gently playing the guitar, and singing. His voice was a drug to her. She could never have enough. Nick ended the final chord.

"Wow," was all Miley got out. This was one of the moments she really was left speechless.

"I know it's horrible," Nick explained embarrassed. He hid his face behind his dark curls. Miley took his hand.

"No. It was perfect. I absolutely loved it," Miley encouraged him. She hated to see him so self- conscious. Nick smiled, his eyes shining once again.

"Thanks," Nick said. He held onto her hand securely as if frightened she would let go. "This is the one thing I feel like I fit in, where I feel like I'm not alone," Nick exclaimed. His eyes were far away as if he was lost in his own mind.

"Well, you're amazing at it," Miley sighed. She heard the slow dropping of rain pressing against the glass window.

"When I'm older, my only dream is to become a singer and song- writer. It's almost one of the only things I know how to do, something I'm good at," he explained. His eyes clouded as if he was lost in his own wandering mind. "I can just feel it. Five to ten years from now, I'll be a famous singer. I'll even give you an autograph if you're lucky," he joked.

Miley would have laughed. She would have teased back. She would have thought it was nothing, but a possible dream, but Miley knew that he wouldn't make it in a few years. His road to that dream ended in the next three years. She, her own existence, was destroying all he ever worked for.

Once again, Miley battled with herself in he own mind. Instead of making a sane decision, Miley rushed out of the house. She found herself sprinting down the lawn, already soaked from the pouring rain. Thunder was echoing through her ears as the roars of sounds enveloped her.

"Miley, wait." Nick was desperately trying to run after her. She could hear his heavy footsteps sliding across the wet lawn. Although Miley kept running, he was faster, much faster. He grabbed hold of her palm, pulling her back to face him. "What did I say?" Nick pleaded. Rain was dripping through his curls and failing in drops on his forehead and cheeks. He was so painfully beautiful.

"Nothing. I just have to get out of here. I can't explain," Miley screamed through the roars of thunder and lighting. She couldn't in any way explain this to him. Even Miley didn't exactly know what was going on. She would just make herself look crazy; but she couldn't lie to him either. He had a power over her that prevented any untruths to slip from her mouth.

"Explain this to me! Why do you keep running away from me?! Why are you always making excuses?! Just explain it to me," Nick screamed frustrated. He threw his fisted hands up exasperated. Both were soaked with rain, but neither cared. She stared into his eyes. They were confused and frantic, but definitely not angry.

"I can't," Miley sobbed. Tears streamed down her face along with the rain's own tears. He stared at her in defeat.

"He gave up," Miley thought. "That's it. It's officially over. He doesn't care about me anymore," Miley echoed through her mind. She had gotten what she strived for, but it definitely wasn't what her mind and heart wanted. It only wanted him.

Miley turned around to go, no longer being able to look into those eyes, but Nick pulled her back and forcing her to turn towards him.

"Nick…" Miley began before something else made her words stop.

In one swift moment, his lips smashed against hers. Miley gasped surprised. This was so different from their original first kiss. This felt stronger, more powerful. Miley struggled out of his grasp at first, but after feeling his warm lips against her, she no longer felt cold. She didn't care if she was standing in the middle of the pouring rain surrounded by lightning and ear piercing thunder. All she care about was that she was here, standing in front of him, kissing him, feeling his warmth. She had never loved anyone so much. At that moment, she knew she was forever his, as he was hers.

After the seemingly unendless kiss, both Nick and Miley were left breathless. Miley rested her head on his chest, listening to his pacing heart beat, knowing this was the one thing she was to protect. He wrapped his built arms around her waist as they locked into an unbreakable embrace.

Suddenly, the thunder stopped, the rain paused, the storm ended.


	11. Chapter 11

**Demi's POV**

Demi wandered aimlessly through the crowd, feeling alone. She had wanted Miley to go have fun, so she had let her go, but now Demi felt as if she had lost her crutch, she felt lost. Demi stumbled across the beach having trouble putting one foot in front of the other.

"Woah," Demi giggled as she nearly tripped face- first on to the sand. "I definitely shouldn't have had that third drink," Demi laughed to herself. The world seemed to be spinning under her as she continued through the party looking for something to do. Suddenly, she found Tom and Ryan, the guys who were playing Chicken earlier, having a chugging competition on one of the beach tables. Ryan was looking determined, but Tom was the master of this game. He might have been a chicken, but drinking was what he excelled at. "What the hell," Demi whispered to herself before pushing through the cheering crowd surrounding them.

When Demi finally reached the two drunks, Tom had already finished his whole bottle of beer leaving Ryan in another embarrassing defeat. "I am the master, man! You know you can't beat me!" Tom bellowed. He let out a few celebratory burps before grabbing the ten dollar bill on the table.

"I call next, Tom," Demi laughed. She was so drunk, but this would be fun. Tom looked at her with an 'are you serious' expression, not taking her challenge into any seriousness.

"No. I don't think so, Demi. I don't want to make a girl cry," he smirked. The crowd laughed along. Demi grinned.

"Aw, Tom. First you chicken out on Ryan, now you chicken out on a little chugging competition? Tsk tsk. I thought you were better than that. Oh well, I guess you've drank too much already," Demi sighed. "And I use to hear that you NEVER drink 'too much'. Maybe I'll find someone of my… level," Demi challenged with a raised eyebrow. The crowd screamed with laughter.

Tom smirked. "Come here, Lovato. Let's do this, but don't cry when I kiss your sorry ass. I am undefeated." They both took a seat on the table. Tom brought out a ten dollar bill, but Demi stopped him.

"I'm only playing for $50," Demi exclaimed. The crowd 'ooooh'ed. Tom threw an unsure glance, but the crowd pressured him on.

"Sure. Whatever. Just an extra $50 for me," he shrugged confidently, but Demi could see nervousness in his eyes. Two huge cups of foaming beer were place in front of them. "Don't hurt yourself," he winked at her before the crowd screamed 'GO!'

Demi chugged as much beer that could fill in her mouth. Her throat was burning, but airiness was building inside her. She felt free. She could hear Tom chugging as fast as he could on the other end of the table, and she laughed in the middle of a sip. Finally, Demi licked the last drop and threw the cup behind her.

"Ah, refreshing," Demi sighed. She smiled standing up. Tom finished his cup five seconds later. He was silent with shock, but Demi could almost see a hint of pride for her too.

"Crap, man. Did she just beat you?" Ryan laughed. He punched Tom in the shoulder. The crowd was going crazy spreading the news that Demi, a freshman, had beaten the party- going undefeated senior at drinking.

"Yes, I did, and I think this is mine," Demi giggled as she took the two $50 bills off the table. "Goodbye, boys," she said as she stumbled her way out of the crowd.

She was so drunk. She couldn't walk a step without tripping. She looked around to look for a steady seat, but everything around her was spinning and fuzzy. Although she felt blissful inside, being drunk was not helping her at finding a place to sit down.

After walking around the pier for a few minutes, it started to rain. The sounds of thunder echoed through the air. Demi felt the beer starting to hit in. Before she was able to find her way out of the rain, a wave of nausea and dizziness over took her. As she took her next step, she fell forward, about to hit the cold hard pavement. A pair of strong hands grabbed her waist before she had made impact with the ground.

"Are you okay," her savior said. She couldn't make out what was happening. Demi felt herself losing consciousness, her mind giving up. She heard the soft whisper of, "Demi," before she drifted off to another dreamless sleep.

* * *

Demi felt the head ache hit her. She opened her eyes slowly, as if scared of what she'd see. She was at the beach, for sure. The signs of the storm were left on the moist sand. She sighed in relief that she wasn't at the hospital. Her mom would have killed her. Now all she was thinking was how she got there.

She slowly sat up, trying to push away the headache pounding through her mind. Her stomach was churning and her muscles ached with displeasure. The beach was silent as the ocean waves lapped up the shore gently. "How beautiful," Demi whispered.

"I know," another voice answered. She jumped in surprise finally noticing the boy sitting next to her.

Joe Jonas.

"Joe?! What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Demi asked frantically. "Oh my god, did we um… do… anything?" Demi whispered, afraid of his answer. She didn't think they did, but her mind was in a fragile and confused state. She could have done anything.

` "Not that I know of," he joked. He ran a hand through his hair. God, he looked sexy.

Demi slapped his arm. "Don't joke around. I asked you what happened…" Demi demanded frustrated. "Wait, what am I still doing here with you? Sorry, I don't waste my time with assholes," Demi exclaimed attempting to stand up confidently. Instead, once she had pushed herself up a wave of nausea and pain slammed into her. Her head ache grew with the higher she stood up. She collapsed on the sand with pain.

"Sit down, Demi. You're not in a good state to be walking around. Just lie down," Joe soothed. He lay her down on the beach blanket.

"I hate you," Demi whispered. Joe pretended not to hear her words, but she could see his cocky smile waver for a second. She hated how he was acting as if he cared for her; she hated being so close to him; she hated that she liked it.

After a long time of silence, Demi asked, "I'm kind of out of it. Can you please tell me what happened tonight?"

Joe turned around from the edge of the beach blanket where he sat quietly with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"All I know is that I found you wandering around the pier alone, and it was raining. You looked kind of… um… unstable so I was going to ask if you were alright. But when I walked over to ask you, you kind of answered my question when you kind of just collapsed," Joe explained, no sarcasm or jokes included.

"Then what?" Demi asked curiously. She wondered if he had really carried her down to the beach by himself. The image of being in his arms made her heart race. She pushed the feeling away.

"Well, I wasn't exactly sure what to do, so I carried you down under the pier, and when the storm ended I brought you out here. I thought you might want some fresh air," he answered politely. He kept full and steady eye contact with her.

"How long was I out?" Demi asked scared. Her mom would kill her. She had promised to get back by midnight, and this story seemed to be going on longer than expected.

"About an hour," Joe explained. Demi sighed. At least she wouldn't be too late. She took a deep breath and asked the question that had been lingering in her mind.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Even though she convinced herself he was a jerk who was nothing to her, she still couldn't help but feel hopeful in his answer.

"You collapsed," he answered surely. He raised an eyebrow as if wondering how clueless she was. Demi rephrased her question.

"I mean, what are you still doing here?" she asked looking straight up at the sky. She watched the stars endlessly stretch above her.

Joe stayed silent for a few minutes leaving an eerie silence. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn't think you'd want to be alone," he said in a slight whisper so it was barely audible.

Demi was baffled at his care and worry for her. Her heart's barriers almost gave in to his words, but she held back. "Um, thanks," she said quickly. The air around them became uneasy.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Joe asked. Now he had trouble making eye contact with her as he rocked back and forth anxiously.

"Trust me. I'm restraining myself. It's really hard to not smack you right now," Demi laughed. She threw a glance at him seeing a growing grin on his face. Suddenly, he began to laugh. Demi sat up slowly and slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey! I thought you said you were restraining yourself," Joe laughed, rubbing his arm as if he really was hurt. He pouted, causing Demi to playfully slap him again. Both began to laugh hysterically, and for a moment Demi forgot about what had happened and pushed away all headaches and nausea. She was reaching over to smack him again to stop his unfaltering laughter, but memories of what he had done to her pushed through her mind, flooding her with desperation and pain. She drew her hand back and moved away to the corner of the beach towel. Joe noticed the hesitation.

"Demi, I'm sorry." He looked at her with sympathetic eyes. He looked as if he was suffering. Demi stayed silent sitting on a corner. She didn't want to be here, but she couldn't make herself run away. "I'm sorry for kissing you, then kissing her. I know I'm an asshole. Don't worry. I beat myself up," he explained quickly. His voice was shaking.

Demi looked up to meet his pleading eyes. She could almost see a hint of regret in them. "I just have one question," Demi whispered. Joe turned to look at her. "Why? Why did you do it?"

Joe's eyes wavered as he retold his side of the story. "Well, after I helped my cousin, I started looking for you, but I couldn't find you," Joe explained.

"I ran after Miley," Demi answered. Joe nodded quickly and continued.

"So I went upstairs, thinking you went up there. But when I got up, I saw my ex- girlfriend slumped down on the hallway. Obviously, I couldn't just leave her there, so I came to help her up." Joe's eyes wandered through his memories. "When I tried helping her up, she was really drunk. The minute I helped her stand up, she flung herself at me. Next thing I knew she was kissing me," he sighed defeated.

"Don't lie. I saw you kissing her back," Demi shot back. She stared at him coldly.

"I was," Joe answered guiltily. "When she started kissing me, I was too overwhelmed. I got caught in the moment." He looked away so he faced the ocean. "Then you walked in, and I was just so confused. I didn't mean to hurt you," he explained. "I'm really sorry," he whispered again. He turned around to meet her gaze. She He had such beautiful eyes, and Demi was getting lost in them. She wanted to be with him so bad. Her heart was pulling her forward but...

"No," was all she said. Demi would not take his apology. She was getting ready to leave when she heard a soft sob coming from the other side of the beach blanket. She turned around surprised to see Joe near tears, but trying his best to keep them inside. Seeing him so vulnerable broke Demi.

"Why are you crying?" Demi asked questioningly. She kneeled down on the spot next to him.

"I… I didn't want to hurt you," Joe whispered. His shoulders were trembling, but his sobs had stopped. Demi placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "Shhh. It's okay. I forgive you," Demi soothed sympathetically. She knew that she had promised herself never give him another chance, but this had to change the rules. Obviously, this proved her cared about her.

"I really like you. When I saw you at that party, I got this little feeling. I can't explain it, but I knew you were going to be someone really important to me," Joe whispered, taking her hand into his own. Demi's own breathing stopped; her heart raced; her body was shaking with anticipation. He had stopped shaking after Demi had put her hand on his shoulder, but she could still see his eyes were frantic.

"I care about you too," Demi replied, finally breaking down the final barrier to her heart. She felt free as she broke down the barrier, ready for anything. She no longer felt nervous or frightened about what would happen; all she cared about was that she was finally living, sitting next to the guy of her dreams, falling in love.

"So you forgive me?" Joe asked anxiously. He tightened his grip on her hand. They seemed to fit perfectly together, like puzzle pieces. He looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes. Instead of arguing, Demi nodded.

His smile stretched out from ear to ear, and his eyes glistened with happiness and hope. Joe leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She smiled, once again smelling the minty smell, but this time mixed with a taste of tears and sand. She kissed him back gently. She felt him place his palm on her cheek slowly. She blushed from the intact. As they pulled apart, Joe opened his arms out in front of him. Smiling, Demi entered them, leaning her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around his own; intertwining her small hands with his rough palms, and wishing for once that time would stop just for them.

* * *

*Author's Note* Sooo. I wanted to mix in a little bit more couples. ;) Hope you guys like Jemi! If you want any other couples included just tell me.

Enjoy. :D


	12. Chapter 12

Miley woke up quickly, rushing to get ready. She felt wonderful, no grogginess, or depression, or even guilt. She finally felt free. She busied herself getting ready, while letting memories of Nick and last night flood her mind.

They had spent the rest of the evening talking and watching the stars after the storm had ended. She remembered herself lying down on the dewy grass still glistening from the fresh rain, and him laying down next to her, taking her hand into his as the stared at the endless arrays of stars. She smiled at the small lights blinking in the sky, admiring them for their underestimated beauty. She remembered him agreeing and holding onto her hand tighter, and how she knew that these small moments in life were what made up the true meaning of what living was supposed to be.

After a quick shower and hair curl, she made her way out of her home, too excited to even grab a bite to eat. She skipped down the block until she was welcomed into the arms of another boy.

"Nick," she sighed. She took in the safeness and security in his arms, and smiling at his familiar scent. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Smiley," he teased. She laughed at the corny nickname he had given to her after seeing her unendless smiles, but she loved it at the same time knowing that it was a nickname she'd be stuck with for the next three years. Together, hand in hand, they strolled to school. As the approached the double doors that held their high school lives, Miley took in a deep breath as Nick squeezed her hand reassuringly.

They entered. Gasps and whispers echoed as they walked through the hall together. Both kept to themselves, only sending loving whispers or laughs at the whispers going on around them.

"Oh my god, who's the new guy?"

"Woah, Miley's new man is hot! Where can I get one?"

"Yum, "

"Oh! Burn to Justin! Man, he's going to blow up when he sees this!"

Damn! Justin! Miley suddenly remembered her troubled ex-boyfriend that would not take this news lightly. She knew that someone was going to get hurt, and that someone was going to be the fourteen year old boy holding her hand securely.

"Nick, what about Justin?" Miley whispered he voice shaking. She stopped in front of her locker and leaned onto it.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle him," he teased. Miley's worry kept her from laughing.

"Seriously, Nicky. He almost really hurt you at that party," Miley exclaimed her lip quivering. She refused to see him hurt. The only time she had really seen him injured was the accident.

"Have some faith in me," he whispered placing a gentle hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I do trust you," Miley whispered back. She did trust him to be able to defend himself, but she didn't trust Justin.

"Good, cause you're killing my ego here," he joked staggering back as if pained. Miley giggled and took his hand once again. Suddenly, she heard a familiar sounds of heavy footsteps approach her. She turned around and faced Justin.

"Hey, Babe," he exclaimed with a smile. He reached over to hug her with a huge grin. Miley was baffled. Where was the anger? Where was the screaming? Where were the punches?

"Listen, Babe. I wanted to clear this up. I forgive you for being all dramatic at me at the party. I understand all this chick stuff, don't worry," he explained patting her shoulder. Miley stared at him confused.

"So I say we make- up at my house tonight," he winked. Miley gaped at him. He didn't know. He hadn't heard. She was still staring at him when she heard Nick clear his throat behind him.

"Hey! You're the asshole I was supposed to beat up at that party!" Justin yelled, finally noticing Nick's presence behind her. "Is this jerk bothering you again, Miley?"

"No," Miley whispered her voice shaking, but Justin didn't hear. He confronted Nick and shoved him into a locker. Nick's head slammed painfully on the metal doors causing him to nearly fall to the floor. "No," Miley said louder, but Justin still didn't hear. He took the advantage of his size and pulled Nick's collar pinning him against the wall, and once again slamming Nick's head on the wall causing Nick to collapse on the school floor. "No! I said no! Get away from him!" Miley finally screamed. She dropped to the floor and overlooked Nick's scars and bruises. Luckily, all she found was a building bump on his forehead. She pushed away his falling curls, and kissed it tenderly. He looked up at her and smiled lightly.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. Nick nodded as Miley helped him up. She kissed his forehead one more time and took his hand into hers.

"What the hell was that!?" Justin screamed. The hallway was filled with whispering students and sympathetic stares, except this time towards the steaming red- faced Justin that had a confused and infuriated expression. "Babe, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"She's with me," Nick exclaimed standing in front of Miley protectively. Miley squeezed his hand. "So I suggest you back away. Don't embarrass yourself," Nick told him calmly yet with authority.

"Babe?" Justin asked Miley with a held out hand. Miley stared at it with unfeeling. She sympathized with him, but she knew she would never love him. She knew they would not be enemies forever, but she couldn't accept him as a friend after hurting him.

"I'm not your babe," Miley told him before both her and Nick walked down the hall, hand in hand, not caring what the world was planning to throw at them.

Demi walked down the hall alone. She couldn't believe Miley ditched her to school that morning. What could have been so important? She needed to tell Miley the news ASAP!

Suddenly, her question was answered as she saw Miley and the new guy walk down the hall, holding hands. Demi grinned at Miley's love struck expression, and giggly mood. She noticed Nick's face had a building smile as he kept a firm hold on their intertwining hands. Miley finally noticed Demi at the end of the hall and rushed toward her with a smile that could have reached the ends of the universe.

"Demi, How was the party last night?" Miley asked with a smile.

"Same old, same old," Demi smirked trying to sound calm. She couldn't wait to tell Miley about her and Joe. Suddenly, Nick caught up to the two girls and smiled.

"Hey, Demi," Nick greeted politely. He circled his arm around Miley's waist. Demi raised an eyebrow teasingly.

Miley blushed, "Oh, Nick and I are together now."

"Well, finally!" Demi squealed hugging the two smiling love struck teenagers. Suddenly, the shrieking sound of the school bell indicated that they were late.

"Oops, I really can't be late to English again," Miley said as she made her way through the hall. Nick followed her as if he didn't know what to do without her by his side.

"Miley!" Demi called out. Miley turned around quickly. "Remind me to tell you something later! It's really important. Just the two of us," she smirked glancing at Nick.

"Don't worry. I'll leave him somewhere, " she teased before both ran and entered a distant classroom.

Demi sighed taking her own backpack and walking down the hall, alone, once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Demi's POV**

Demi sat between a swarm of students. She sighed, blocking out the buzz of voices and sounds that surrounded her. Although she was surrounded by half of the student body begging for her opinions and ideas, she had never felt so alone. She watched as Miley walked past with Nick towards the back door leading to the fielded eating area.

"Of course she'd want to be alone with him," Demi thought to herself. Frustrated, she stood up and moved to an abandoned table in the back that was usually reserved for the less popular. After putting her tray down, she realized she had lost her appetite. She slumped onto the empty table in defeat.

"What's up, Lovato?" Joe murmured as he slipped into the seat across Demi. She suddenly felt her heart race at the sight of his perfectly messy waves, his smoldering eyes, and that playful smile. "What's up with the loner thing?" he said motioning to the abandoned table.

Demi shrugged. "I felt like being alone." Joe raised an eyebrow. "No. Don't go. I didn't mean you."

Joe smiled and laid his open hands across the table. Demi smiled putting her hands into his.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said.

"It's nothing. It's just Miley." Demi sighed.

Joe sent a questioning glance. "You guys got in a fight?"

"No. It's just that she's going to be spending a lot of time with Nick now. We've never been so separated before. It just feels so different," Demi explained. She had never been so open or honest with anyone in her life. She had always kept her feelings to herself, staying strong, but here was this boy who was peeling her every layer.

"Ah. I see. I saw them walking down the hall earlier. I'm happy that my cousin found someone already," Joe exclaimed with a smile. "But you won't be alone."

Demi raised her gaze to meet his. "How do you know that?"

"Cause you'll have me," he whispered before kissing her palm. Demi blushed from the feel of his lips. She giggled and pulled back. He groaned with a grin. "You are such a tease."

"Thank you," Demi giggled as she got up. She began to walk away when she felt him grab her by the waist.

"Joe, what-" his kiss stopped her from saying anything else. After, Demi was left breathless and anticipating for more.

"Mmmm" Joe murmured. Demi giggled as she placed her arms across his shoulders. He pushed back her dark bangs before saying, "Beautiful."

They stayed like that for more than a few minutes, ignoring the student's whispers and stares. "I have to go," Joe finally said, breaking the embrace. Demi pouted disappointed he had to go so soon. "I forgot to do some homework stuff," he grinned. Demi groaned annoyed as he kissed her on the cheek before running out the double doors.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"Nick, how can you eat that stuff?! Ketchup with pizza?" Miley laughed. Nick laughed and shrugged before taking another bite onto his ketchup topped pizza.

"You just have to try it," he said. Miley raised an eyebrow. Nick grinned before handing over his pizza.

"God, I swear if this kills me…" Miley said before taking a tiny bite into the pizza. It was actually not too bad.

"Ha. I knew you'd like it," Nick smiled. He leaned forward and took his pizza back.

"Hey!" Miley grinned. She ended up taking a small bite out of her own sandwich. After both had finished their lunch, Nick and Miley walked through the school field hand in hand.

"What are you thinking about?" Nick asked her, noticing the silence.

"Nothing much. Just realizing how fast this all happened," Miley smiled, tightening her hold on his hand.

"It was pretty fast, but I don't see any problem with that. I knew you'd be special when I first saw you," he smiled before kissing her forehead gently.

Miley smiled to herself, but didn't say anything back. She was lost in thought about how perfect it was all going. She had finally pushed back all memories of the accident and was living for the moment. This smiling and laughing teenage boy holding her hand couldn't possibly have ended his life in three years. He was everything life was.

"Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight at Layne Hill again," Nick asked nervously. He shifted his feet with anticipation.

"What are you planning, Nick?" Miley asked teasingly, though she already knew what he would do.

"You'll have to wait and see," he grinned back. "So Layne Hill, 7:00 o' clock?"

"Mhm," Miley giggled as she kissed him quickly.

"What was that for?" Nick laughed questioningly.

"You'll have to wait and see," she answered back mocking his earlier tone. She giggled as she ran across the field. Nick was unhesitant in chasing after her, for from now on, they were truly inseparable.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

Demi walked down the hall after being sucked into an hour long conversation about cheer-leading, which she knew nothing about. She made a note to herself to make a list of excuses to avoid any future conversations with the varsity cheerleaders.

People had been asking her about her and Joe, but she refused to give out any details without Miley knowing first. The whole cafeteria had probably seen, but she would not confirm anything if Miley didn't know yet.

She turned a sharp corner, taking a secret shortcut to Physics. She was surprised to find Joe standing on a corner. Demi would have smiled; she would have ran up to him and kissed him, but he wasn't alone.

The girl that she had caught him making out with at the party was next to him. They seemed to be having a quiet yet heated conversation. Demi stood there as if she had just been slapped in the face. He had just kissed her in the cafeteria in front of everyone. He couldn't do this to her again. He couldn't.

Suddenly, the girl noticed her standing behind them. Joe noticing the girl's wandering stare looked back and finally noticed the bewildered Demi.

He murmured something inaudible to the girl, who smirked at Demi disgusted. Then finally she walked down the hall, purposely bumping Demi's shoulder as she passed.

Joe grinned as he walked towards her. Demi gaped at his confidence. Had he not noticed what he had just done?

"Hey, I missed you," he said as he leaned over to kiss her. Demi pulled away.

"What the hell was that?" Demi demanded.

"What was what?" Joe asked as if he was truly confused.

"Don't you dare lie to me. What was that with that girl?" Demi asked. She kept tight fists at her side.

"Oh. You mean Megan?"

Demi cringed at hearing her name. She was backing away, not wanting to hear any more of what he had to say, when he grabbed her by the arm. She struggled out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Listen, I know how it looked, but it's not what you think," he explained. "I was just telling her that what happened at the party was a mistake, and that I was with you now. It was just closure, Dems," he said. He pleaded for her forgiveness through his eyes.

Demi stared at him, before finally giving in. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I assumed that. I'm officially a jerk," she said embarrassed. Joe smiled and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry about it," he said as they turned around to get to class.

Demi sighed finally letting go of all past stress and worries, and accepting the bliss of finally walking down the hall with someone she truly loved at her side.


	14. Chapter 14

**Miley's POV**

Miley checked her reflection in the mirror once more. She smoothed down her white skirt and pulled at her pale blue tank top that complemented her eyes. Tonight was going to be perfect. Miley knew it. She had no idea how she could have been so lucky. A choice out of billions, maybe even trillions to live the best years of her life over again. She loved him.

Her mom, Tish, scrambled in the door. "Wow, baby girl. Where are you taking yourself?"

"I have a date," Miley blushed. Tish's smile faltered.

"With that Justin boy again?" she asked frowning. Miley twisted her face as if in disgust.

"No, Mom. We broke up a few days ago," Miley smirked. She was busy reapplying a new coat of lip gloss when she heard her mom sigh next to her.

"Well, thank the lord. I never liked that boy. Your Papa never liked him either," Tish exclaimed. "So who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?"

"Probably not, Mom. He's new to town. Just moved in down the street," she sighed leaning against the cabinet.

"Oh! Are you talking about the Jonas'! I just met Denise and her son Frankie in town today, and she is such a lovely woman! I have to meet him," Tish grinned excited. Miley smiled, remembering how much her mother had approved of Nick. She walked over to her mom who was sitting on her bed, and leaned her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Can you tell me the story again?" Miley sighed.

"What story, baby girl?" Tish asked as she hugged her daughter close.

"The one about you and Daddy. " Miley could sense her mom smiling next to her. She loved to tell the story as much as Miley liked to hear it.

"Well, let's see. We met at Layne Hill. I was walking home, he was just there, I guess. He was, what most people in town called, trouble makers," she giggled. "Well, I was a little good girl back then, following my Mama's every need. So that one night, I bumped into him, while he was doing god- knows- what."

"And we stared at each other til the sun peaked through those glass paned windows. And that was when he said…,"

"May I have this dance," Miley whispered, finishing her mother's sentence.

"Yes, and I said…"

"Are you a fool? There's no music on!" Miley laughed, imitating her mom's deep southern accent.

"But all your Papa did was smile and hold out his hand. Then he said…" Tish smiled.

"Dance with me anyway," both mother and daughter whispered to themselves.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, breaking each other their thoughts. Miley jumped off the bed and out of her mother's arms, fixing her hair once again.

"Oh, that must be him. Let me go get the door!" Tish laughed as she rushed towards the door. Miley stayed in her room nervously. She could hear her mom letting Nick inside. She gripped her hands with each other. She had never been so nervous. Then she remembered what had happened. What was she doing here by herself, when HE was standing downstairs waiting for her. If there was one thing she learned from this experience, it was to cherish the time she had.

She closed the door, grabbed her coat, and left with her heart.

* * *

"Why are you smiling, Smiley?" he teased noticing her spreading grin. Miley sat up surprised. She didn't realize she had been smiling.

"Nothing. Just thinking," Miley sighed taking his hand into hers. Nick looked at her but said nothing, leaving Miley able to swim through her thoughts again.

"We're here," Nick finally exclaimed. He made his way out of the car and walked around to open Miley's door.

"And where is 'here'?" Miley asked innocently as if she truly did not know.

"Where we met," he said before grabbing her hand and walking her up to the looming Victorian house. It looked so hauntingly beautiful at night. An almost surreal beauty Miley had never seen before. He led her up the spiraling marble staircase not letting their tight hold on each other's palms falter.

As they approached a blocked door on the second floor, Nick pushed away the wooden cabinet without breaking a sweat. He then took one hand and covered her eyes, and let his other arm around her waist; guiding her to their destination.

Once they finally stopped, Miley whispered, "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Look up when I let go," Nick whispered back. Carefully and slowly, he removed his hands from her eyes revealing the beauty he had hidden.

Above her was an unendless sky with scattering stars and completed with a crescent perfect moon that hung almost magically above them. The sky was pure black, accenting the shimmering lights that danced upon it. If Miley held her hand up, it almost looked as if she could touch them.

"Nick," Miley breathed out. She said nothing else, for she was left speechless. Nick responded by squeezing her hand.

Together, they stood there, staring at the evening sky, waiting as if something was too happen, holding their breaths as if they were holding on by a thread, wallowing in awe.

"Are you hungry?" Nick finally asked. Miley turned around to face him, finally breaking her stare at the sky. She smiled.

"Sure," she said as he led her to a blanket laid down on the floor. Silverware and plates were placed upon it, including heaps and baskets of food. "Nick. This is too much," Miley blushed, remembering how much he had prepared for this.

"It's okay. My mom loves to cook," Nick grinned.

"So this was all your mom's cooking?" Miley asked as she bit into a slice of thick French bread.

"Well, I toasted the bread," Nick laughed. Miley grinned, attempting to rip off another piece off. "I'm not good at this stuff, okay?" Nick joked. He put his hands up as if surrendering.

"Well, your mom's Famous Jonallini pasta always makes up for it," Miley giggled after saying the name they had made up for his mom's famous pasta years before.

"Jonallini pasta?" Nick raised an eyebrow. Miley stopped breathing. Of course, he wouldn't know. They hadn't created the name yet. Miley had to stop making these mistakes before it happened. She searched through his mind for a reasonable excuse.

"Um… I just thought of it," Miley said, her voice cracking. Nick noticed her hesitation and bent over to kiss her forehead.

"Well, I love it and I bet my mom will love the name too." he smiled. "Jonallini Pasta, huh. It's got a ring to it." Miley grinned back at his ease.

"So, I don't get it. How can we see the sky if we're inside?" Miley asked trying to change the subject. Even years after, she was still in complete awe about this room. She remembered how memorable this place soon became for them. Each anniversary was spent here. Every holiday, they spent it here, together. She blushed to herself rendering those small precious memories that made up her life, her mind, her heart.

"Well, there's a clear glass roof. You just can't see it," he said pointing to the clear ceiling. "I actually just found this room by mistake a few days ago," he said. He looked around the room in awe. She knew how amazed he was at this house. It wasn't exactly an obsession, yet more of a un-ignorable yearning

"You love it, huh?" Miley smiled.

"Love what?" Nick blushed.

"This, the house, everything the house is."

"Well, it's a great house," Nick said. "First time I saw this… I knew I had to have it," Nick explained. He leaned back on his arms. "Do you know what I'm talking about? That feeling when you just have to have it, to call it your own?" he asked.

Miley stared into his eyes, and nodded. She had that feeling every time she saw his face, every time she heard his voice, every time she felt his touch.

"You're smiling again, Miles. What are you thinking about?" Nick asked curiously. Miley moved over so she was sitting right next to him. She grabbed his hand into hers and held on tightly.

"Just us," Miley murmured blushing. She leaned her head against his chest as he slung his arm across her shoulders. They stayed at that position silently and peacefully until Nick broke the silence.

"Miley?" Nick asked nervously.

"Yeah?" Miley murmured, still keeping her head pressed against his chest.

"I have something to tell you," Nick mumbled. She could feel him trembling next to her. Miley knew instantly that something was wrong. What could have happened? Nothing in her memories seemed to have gone wrong this night. She readied herself for the news that she would have to face.

"Miley. I've only known you for a short time, but... I left my whole life back in Jersey. I left everything, and I wasn't prepared to find anything to make me feel better. I never told anyone, but my dad died last year. I mean, what could make up for that? But I learned something from that. I learned to never waste the time I have. Live while I still got life," he explained. His eyes were watering as he was preparing himself to say what he wanted to say. Miley squeezed his hand, ready for anything he was going to say. If it was an illness, she'd take care of him. If it was a tragedy, she'd comfort him. If it was a break from her, she'd respect it.

"Miley, I…" Nick's voice stopped and faltered.

"Nick, just say it," Miley said her voice shaking.

"I love you," he finally whispered. Miley gasped silently to herself. What had just happened? She played it through her head a few more times before finally understanding. Just moments ago, she had prepared herself to handle anything he was about to tell her, but she definitely didn't expect this. When they had met years ago, he had not said these words to her until after a few months, yet here they were, only knowing each other for less than a week and confessing themselves as if there was only today.

"You love me?" Miley asked again, no longer sure what a dream was and what was reality.

He nodded, smoldering her with his hazel brown eyes. She cupped his face with her tiny palm and kissed him gently. She brought her lips onto his forehead and kissed him gently, then she moved down to his nose, then finally bringing his lips against hers. She had never loved so much. She left her hand resting on his dark curls as she finally broke the kiss to answer back the words she had been holding for nearly a year.

"I love you," Miley whispered to Nick. He paused for a second before finally smiling. He pulled her towards him once again, pulling her into an embrace that no army could destroy.

"Say it again," Nick exclaimed.

"I love you," Miley blushed. Nick stood there staring at her as if marveled.

"What are you looking at?" Miley asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Just wondering how someone like you can love me," he said amazed. Miley stared at him for a brief second before pulling him into her arms again. She smiled into his chest.

"I love you," she said once again, this time finally letting the words settle in.

"I love you too," Nick whispered as he leaned his head over hers.

And for the rest of the seemingly unendless night, they whispered the words that would make up their lifetime.

**Cause who ever said you couldn't fall in love again?**

**

* * *

**

_***Authors Note*** Sorry, It took sooo long. The next chaper will probably be up sooner b__ecause I'm on break. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter._ And follow me on twitter if you're not yet. /MileyNick123 Updates on Forget Me will probably be there. :) Thanks for reading. 3 NILEY!


	15. Author's Note: IMPORTANT! Not really

Heyy! Thanks for all the reviews so far.

Hope you're enjoying Forget Me. :)

But, I made a new youtube account: /ItsMileyNick123 and I had the idea of basically re- writing what I've written so far on Forget Me and make it into a Youtube Niley series… Do you think it's a good idea?

Just comment/review on what you think of it because I won't do it if you guys don't want me too.

3 ;)

Love,

Lexiiii.


	16. Forget Me Update

**Update**: Thanks for your comments and replies on twitter about the YT series.

I decided to try it out cause it just seemed fun, but like I said, I'm only trying it out. If the first 3 or 4 episodes don't work out well, then I'll probably just stop it. But I will continue to update Niley news on that account.

By the way my youtube account is **ItsMileyNick123** . I would really appreciate it if you guys subscribe. I put the first chapter up as a video, so you can check it out and comment there.

And if I did continue the Forget Me youtube series, that doesn't mean I'd stop writing the fan fictions. My first focus is the fanfics because I'm basing the whole story of my YT series on this.

So once again, thanks for your comments/ reviews!

PS. The next chapter of Forget Me will probably be up in 2 or 3 days. I still have to finish some school work, and I'm in a state of writer's block… Ha! Thank you for reading, and I promise to NOT make the wait TOO LONG. ;)

Links:

Twitter: **MileyNick123**

Youtube: **ItsMileyNick123**

Follow & Subscribe. :)


	17. Chapter 15

_**Demi's POV**_

"And then he told me he loved me and I said it back. And wow, tonight was perfect," Demi heard Miley sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Cuyutest story ever," Demi giggled. "And who was the one that said I was crazy for falling in love too fast?" Demi teased. Miley laughed. She smiled hearing her best friend's laugh. She hadn't heard it in a while, and she was glad to see the old Miley finally beginning to come back to her.

After catching her breath, Miley asked, "So what's up? I haven't seen you in awhile. Anything exciting happen?"

"Um… I'll tell you tomorrow," Demi explained quickly. Miley laughed again as if she couldn't help herself.

"Why do you seem like you're in such a hurry?" she asked Demi. Demi could hear her curiosity across the line.

"Oh. Um… My mom's just being strict with the phone again," Demi lied. She hated to lie to Miley, but there was no other way. Although, she wanted to surprise Miley with her and Joe's news, she heard something shatter inside her as she let the untruth slip through her lips. Truthfully, she was in a hurry because she was waiting for Joe's call, the call he promised to make almost an hour ago.

"Well, I guess I'll go. Bye, Dems. See you to…" but before Miley could finish her sentence, Demi ended the call.

It was almost 9:00. What could be taking him so long? She hated this feeling of apprehension; the wanting and need of checking her phone every five minutes, thinking about how he was doing every few seconds.

"Maybe I should call him," Demi whispered to herself. She picked up her silver blackberry and dialed his number. She tapped her fingers on her legs impatiently as the rings kept going. Suddenly, a voice on the other line spoke.

"Hey.." Joe's voice began.

"Joe! Hey! I.." Demi began, but something else cut her off.

"It's Joe. I'm off doing something else, obviously. So leave a message, a song, a chicken, whatever and I'll get back to you… If I feel like it. Ha- ha," his voice mail finished. A loud beep sounded on the other end, but Demi hung up.

She tried calling his house number next, needing to hear his voice. After two rings, someone did answer, but it wasn't Joe.

"Hello?" Nick greeted. He sounded as happy as Miley was. Demi would've smiled for them if she wasn't so worried about Joe.

"Hey, Nick. It's Demi," she said trying to hide the strain in her voice.

"Oh, hey Demi. What's up?" Nick asked cheerfully.

"Um, not much. Just wondering, but is Joe there?" she asked hopefully.

"Joe? You're not with him?" Nick asked curiously. Demi raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Should I be?" Silence filled the other line before finally hearing Nick cough on the other head. She felt so confused.

"Oh, no never mind. I was thinking about something else," Nick stuttered.

"So Joe isn't there?"

"Nope. Sorry."

Demi sighed in defeat. "Okay. Well, tell him I called when he gets home."

"Sure thing," Nick mumbled.

"Oh, and congrats on the 'love' thing with Miley. I'm happy for you guys," Demi said trying to force a smile. Although she couldn't see Nick, she knew he was blushing.

"Thanks. Congrats on you and Joe too. He told me yesterday," Nick answered back.

"Oh, you know about me and Joe. Um, did you tell Miley about it?" Demi asked frightened of his answer.

"No. I didn't think I needed to. She doesn't know?" Nick asked shocked.

"Well, I was going to tell her, but I haven't found the right time," she explained.

"Oh," Nick said. "Well, bye, I guess. I'll tell Joe you called."

"Thanks. He's probably at the library anyway. He told me he had some project to do," Demi laughed. She heard Nick cough again on the other line. Nick mumbled something else inaudible, but she hung up before she could figure out what he had said.

Exhausted from another day, Demi drifted off to sleep as she closed her eyes, escaping the haunting reality, but slipping into another dreamless sleep once again.

* * *

_**Miley's POV**_

Miley sat crossed legged on her bed as she flipped through her Trigonometry textbook, trying to find some sense in the endless jumble of letters, words, numbers, formulas, and ideas. She slumped in defeat as she read the bleak page in front of her for the fourth time with no understanding at all.

"And now I see the downsides of this," Miley whispered to herself. Of course, she was ecstatic to be back reliving one of the best years of her life; reliving her life with Nick; reliving her life right, but there were certain aspects of her past that she was glad to have gotten done with. Algebra was one of them.

She was attempting to read over the page for the fifth time, when a tiny tapping noise interrupted her. She looked around her room, searching for the source of the noise. Nothing seemed to have moved. Sighing, she went back to her work. After a few short seconds, the tapping noise sounded again. She dropped her trig book and stood up slowly. What was that noise?

She stood in the middle of her room waiting for the noise to sound again. After another handful of seconds, she heard it. She walked towards the source of the noise and opened up her window.

She felt a cool night breeze enter her room the moment she pushed it open. Outside were stars and an expanding green landscape that made up the town. She gasped at the beauty.

Suddenly, something hard slapped her on the forehead.

"OW!" Miley shrieked. What was going on? She put a hand to cover the building bruise.

"I'm so sorry!" a voice erupted from under the window. Miley brought her gaze down until she met the eyes of a pair of wide worried hazel eyes.

"Nick what are you doing down there?" Miley asked.

"Freezing my butt off," Nick said shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. Miley giggled.

"Other than that," Miley said with a raised eyebrow.

"Waiting for you to come down here and kiss me already," he exclaimed. He sent her a huge grin that nearly melted her heart. She had heard her parents going to sleep a few minutes ago. She had gotten away with it the last three years, why wouldn't she now?

"Wait, Let me go get a jacket," Miley giggled, disappearing into her room and out of his sight. She threw open her closet door, rummaging through heaps of clothes that she had been too lazy to clean up earlier. She had to look perfect. After a few minutes of looking through her closet, Nick's soft voice broke through the night silence from her window.

"Take your time," she heard him say. She smiled at his sarcasm and put on a leather black jacket that showed her slim figure. She put on a pair of boots and made her way down the stairs as quietly as possible. She opened the door already prepared to run, when she found Nick standing right in front of the doorstep with an easy grin.

His smile soon disappeared after noticing her bruise. "Did I do that?"

"It's nothing. It didn't even hurt," Miley explained whispering. He placed his thumb on the bruise and rubbed gently.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. His eyes turned soft and began to water. His expression turned from excitement to guilt in just one moment.

Miley took his hand. "I swear. I'm perfectly fine." He stared at her with an intenseness that made Miley blush. "Now, c'mon. Let's go before my parents catch us," she giggled trying to sound reassuring.

"Sure. Let's go," Nick said before taking her hand and leading her to his car. He opened the door for her before opening his own. They slowly drove through the night.

"Wait. I never got to give you that kiss," Miley grinned. He laughed along finally loosening up again. He kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other interlacing with her own fingers.

"It's okay. You being here is enough for me," Nick smiled. Miley giggled at the cheesiness, but kissed him on the cheek anyway.

"We're here," Nick exclaimed after a short fifteen minutes. She took in his twinkling eyes that showed apprehension, love, and fear at the same time. She admired his swaying black curls that he ran his hands through whenever he was worried. She smiled at his itching fingers that were constantly moving when he was craving his guitar, piano, or even her hand. She stared at him for a moment, doing something she never thought of doing the last time she lived through this; she looked into his eyes and finally really saw _him_.

She didn't need to ask him where he took her. She already knew the answer. She knew where she was; she knew she was with him.

* * *

_**Demi's POV**_

A loud and shrieking ringing woke Demi up from her sleep. She groaned as she pulled herself up from bed. She groggily made her way to her phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she mumbled annoyed.

"Dems?" Joe's voice echoed through the phone. Her heart skipped a beat as she cleared her throat.

"Joe! Hey. What's up?" Demi asked excitedly.

"Just got home and I was about to go to sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about you," he sighed. Demi felt herself blush. Her heart was trembling from the sound of his voice and the anticipation of the conversation; the things he did to her.

She could only imagine what everyone else in the house was thinking at such a late phone call.

She checked the clock and gasped at the sight of 2:30 A.M.

"You JUST got home? Joe, It's 2:30," Demi said.

"Yeah, but I went over to a friend's house. He just bought this new game I had to try out."

Demi laughed. "Of course."

She heard him laugh on the other line. "Sorry about not calling earlier by the way. I had some things to do." She smiled knowing that he had at least remembered that he had to call her.

"It's okay. You told you had work to do at the library anyway, so I wasn't worried," she grinned.

"Thanks. I was hoping you'd remember." She could hear his smile on the other end of the phone.

" So I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night," Joe asked easily . She smiled at his confidence. Looking down, Demi found herself shaking. The only times they had been seen out in public was in school. The only people that knew they were actually together were the handful of people that were in the cafeteria when he had kissed her.

She smiled and touched her lips remembering his kiss.

"Sure. Where and when?" Demi asked trying to sound as calm as possible. It would be their very first date together. She was already moving around her head for something to wear.

"We'll talk tomorrow. I got to go to sleep," he mumbled before she heard him yawn on the other end of the line.

"Goodnight," Demi laughed.

"Goodnight, Lovato," he teased. "Sorry for waking you."

"It's all good, Jonas," she teased back. He laughed for a few moments. I love you, she wanted to add, but she already heard him click off the phone. She sighed and made her way back to bed, once again suppressing the feeling and words that she had wanted to get out but couldn't. She knew the time would come.

Smiling, Demi feel asleep, trying to force dreams of Joe into her head… But still, they never came.


	18. Chapter 16

**Demi's POV**

"Good morning!" Demi exclaimed as she put her arm around Miley's shoulder.

"Morning. What's up with that smile?" Miley laughed as she opened to door to let Demi in.

"Gonna explain in just a second, but first; do you have any food? I skipped breakfast," Demi groaned as she placed a hand on her stomach. Miley smiled as she dragged her to the kitchen.

"Mom! Demi's here, and she's hungry," Miley grinned.

"Starving," Demi corrected.

Miley's mom was at the stove already cooking up some pancakes. Tish's hair was in a messy bun as she walked around the kitchen in a pair of sweats. Suddenly, the phone outside the hall began to ring.

"I'll get it!" Miley nearly screamed as she scrambled out the kitchen as if it meant her life. Tish raised an eyebrow, but Demi simply giggled.

Demi walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Hey, Demi. Welcome back. I haven't seen you in awhile," Tish smiled. "Where've you been?"

Demi shrugged while grinning secretly. She suddenly let images and memories of Joe flood her mind. She still couldn't believe he was hers. She had woken up early this morning to pick out the outfit for tonight, yet she still couldn't find anything good enough. Would anything be?

"Pancakes alright with you?" Tish asked. "And blueberry with some cinnamon, right?"

"You know me too well," Demi giggled as she nodded her head hungrily. Miley's mom might not have looked like Martha Stewart, but she was one hell of a cook. The whole town knew of her talent with a stove and an oven.

"So what's with the smile?" Tish asked.

"What smile is everyone talking about?!" she exclaimed trying to sound annoyed, but ending up in a fit of giggles. She looked up to see Tish smiling knowingly.

"Don't worry. I've seen it before. Miles has been walking around with it for the last few days too," Tish said with a wink. Demi had to give her credit. She sure knew how to decipher teenagers. Tish wasn't as old as any of the other parents. She had gotten married to Miley's dad early. Most people in town looked down upon such an early marriage, but after seeing how they lived and loved today, they were the one exception.

"Here you go, Demi," Tish exclaimed as she put a warm plate of blueberry pancakes in front of her.

"Um, can I have some…"

"Milk? Right here, sweetie," Tish winked. Demi laughed along wondering how she always seemed to know everything.

Thinking Tish would go back to cooking, she was surprised to see her take a seat across from her.

"Listen, Demi. I was wondering if you've noticed anything different about Miley the past few days since school ended," Tish asked worriedly.

Demi swallowed a huge piece of pancake before answering. "Um. I guess a little. I'm thinking it's from the whole Nick thing," she explained. "Why? Have you noticed anything different?"

"Well, she just seems a little … confused, apprehensive, and cautious. She refuses to pass by Gregory Hill. I don't know why, but all she says is 'bad memories'," Tish explained as she placed her hands in front of her.

"She did seem kind of out of it, like she seemed to always be lost in her own thoughts," Demi said as she gulped down another sip of milk. "Don't worry though," Demi said reassuringly as she took Tish's shaking hands into hers. "She's growing up. She's with Nick. Of course, she'd be kind of different and weird. She's in love for gods- sake!"

Tish raised an eyebrow. "Sorry," Demi smiled as she remembered how religious Tish was.

"It's just that… " Tish started, but Miley's little sister, Noah, ran into the room before she could finish.

"Mommy! Where are my pancakes? I'm starving" Noah pouted as she held on to her tummy in exaggeration. Tish smiled and put Noah on her lap, brushing away the mounds of tangles in her daughter's golden brown hair.

"I'll get it for you in a sec, Noah. My, how can you possibly get your hair this tangled, hun?" she laughed as she continued to run her fingers through Noah's hair. Suddenly, a groggy Brandi walked in as she opened the refrigerator door.

"Brandi, your toast is on the counter, and I just opened a new carton of orange juice," Tish smiled.

"Thanks, mom," Brandi mumbled. She rubbed her eyes vigorously.

"What time did you fall asleep last night, baby?" Tish laughed. Brandi shrugged and smiled as she took her plate of toast and took the seat next to Demi.

Next, Braison walked in with a raggy t- shirt and basketball shorts. He was sweating as if it was 100 degrees outside.

"Ew!" both Noah and Brandi shrieked. "Go take a shower, Bray!" Braison just smirked as he came over and took his own plate of pancakes.

"What's up, Demi?" Braison grinned as he took the other seat next to her.

"What the heck is that smell?" Demi frowned.

"All me!" Braison grinned. The entire room burst out laughing as Braison smiled triumphantly.

Demi raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"He's been trying to get into the track team recently. Apparently, running around the block once is hard practice for him," Brandi teased. Once again, the whole room laughed.

"Shut up, Brands. You know you envy me," he grinned teasingly.

"Yes. Of course. I envy my little teen brother who thinks that every girl that passes by him is automatically in love with him," she exclaimed sarcastically after taking another sip from her orange juice. He stuck his tongue out as the rest of the room laughed.

"Shush. Leave each other alone. Get back to your breakfast," Tish tried to say, but her giggles stopped the authority in her voice.

"Where's Trace?" Noah asked as she finally received her plate of pancakes.

"He drove back to the University last night, sweetie," Tish explained as she poured herself a hot cup of coffee.

"Aw. When's Tracey getting back?" Noah pouted. Tish came over and patted her cheek.

"Soon, sweetie."

"Hey! What in the name of Aunt Pearl is that smell?" Miley's dad, Billy, exclaimed in a deep rough voice as he entered the kitchen.

"Braison," everyone in the room said. Braison smirked as he continued golfing down his stack of pancakes. The entire room laughed as Billy came over and smacked Braison in the head.

"What?!" Braison asked.

"Go take a shower, Bray, and come back when you can stop torturing the rest of us," Billy laughed.

"Calm down you too, and finish your breakfast. Braison, you really need to go take a shower," Tish smiled as she passed a large plate of toast, pancakes, and eggs to Billy.

"Thank you, baby," he smiled as he kissed Tish softly on the cheek. Tish blushed as she gave him a small embrace.

Demi smiled taking in the family around her. They all seemed so comfortable with each other. The room was so filled with love, life, and care. Demi missed having a full family like this. Nothing ever seemed right after her parent's divorce. She loved the family she had, but witnessing such a huge family like this, made her feel so loved, so comfortable, so safe.

"Good morning, Demi," Billy greeted her.

"Good morning, Mr. Cyrus," Demi smiled. She took a long glance at his plate full of eggs.

"You can just take some if you want some," Billy laughed as he offered his plate. Demi grinned as she took a huge forkful of eggs from his plate.

"Yum. Thanks," Demi giggled as she took a huge bite into her eggs.

"Daddy, I'll have some!" Brandy grinned as she took another forkful.

"Me too, Daddy!" Noah giggled as she took her own serving.

Braison reached out to get some eggs too, but Billy stopped him. "You aren't getting any of my eggs until you go wash that awful stench off," he explained.

Demi, Brandi, Noah, and even Tish laughed. After groaning, Braison, got up and ran up the stairs to finally take a shower.

"Thank god! I can breathe!" Brandi exclaimed. Demi giggled and high fived Miley's dad.

Tish reached out and took some more eggs off his plate.

"Woah. Where'd all my eggs go?"Billy exclaimed noticing his half empty plate.

"I'll cook you up another plate," she offered as she turned towards the stove.

"No, baby. It's okay. I'll cook my own. Just go sit yourself down and get something to eat, and relax," he smiled as he pulled her into his chair.

"Thanks, baby," Tish smiled as he kissed her on the forehead. Demi smiled to herself seeing how much Tish and Billy truly loved each other. She had always doubted that true love would be out there. Seeing her parent's marriage and love fall apart right before her eyes, traumatized any of her dreams of finding that prince charming. But then she met Miley, and she met her family, and they finally gave her hope again. Then her dream finally came true, when she met the love of her life, the person she knew she could see forever with; she met Joe.

"By the way, where's Miles?" Billy asked.

"On the phone," Brandi exclaimed.

"With her boyfriend," Noah giggled.

"Boyfriend? Who is this guy? That Justin guy?" Billy asked in an upset tone.

"No, hun. She broke up with him already. This one is a new boy, just moved here from New Jersey," Tish explained.

"He's cute!" Noah shrieked.

"My baby is only 7 years old, and she's already crushing on 14 year old boys," Billy rolled his eyes.

The room burst out laughing, and for that moment, Demi pretended that this was her family; that this was her home; that this was her life.

* * *

_*Authors Note: Sorry it took me like a month to upload! But I've had sooo much to do. :) This is just a simple chapter. Introducing the Cyrus family! _Hope you enjoyed it! The next one will be up way sooner. I PROMISE! Already half way done! ;)


	19. Chapter 17

"Hello?" Miley asked anxious of who was calling. A slight pause ended at the end of the phone.

"Hey." Her heart jumped at the sound of his voice. Her breathing went abnormal instantly.

"Nick," Miley sighed.

"Just wanted to say good morning," Nick said calmly.

"Well, good morning then," Miley giggled. "It's nice for you to call. I like it." After a few seconds of silence from the other line, Miley felt so stupid. I like it?! She might have had three years of practice with dating him, yet she still acted like a complete dork in front of him.

"That's why I call," Nick laughed. "And I also called to say that I wrote a new song… for you." Miley could feel her face flushing. She had heard his songs before; he had played her thousands upon thousands of songs, but he had never written her a song. Never. She could picture him now, probably sitting at home, with the phone edged between his ear and shoulder as he held his guitar like a child in both hands. His fingers slowly strumming together notes as he made a new masterpiece. His soft curls falling onto his eyes, and him flipping it off every five minutes making sure he wouldn't miss anything around him.

"Well, can I hear it?" Miley asked excitedly as she broke away from her thoughts.

"Of course," Nick laughed. "But you have to do one thing for me."

"Anything," Miley whispered. Her voice had become so soft that she did not believe he even heard.

"Open the door," he simply stated. Miley raised an eyebrow, but slowly walked to her front door. She placed her hand on the door knob and turned it slowly. Once opening it, she found a shy looking Nick grinning as he held a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," he smiled as he leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Nick?" Miley stood frozen. "What are you doing here?"

"Greeting you good morning," he grinned. "And I couldn't wait to play you the song," he blushed. Miley leaned to the side and noticed he had his guitar case with him.

"Well, you could have just told me to come over. We live like a block away from each other," Miley giggled as she hugged him. He might have been shy and quiet, but he definitely knew how to be romantic. Years of being together, she always thought he'd run out of his ideas, but he never did.

He never did.

"It wouldn't be the same," he smiled. "And while I was on my way here, I decided to buy you something," he said as he held out the cup.

"Coffee?" Miley raised an eyebrow. For the three years she had known him, he had always disliked her liking for coffee. He had always tried encouraging her to try tea or other drinks. She couldn't understand why he hated it so much, but she always tried not drinking it for him. But there was a reason that people would say caffeine was addicting.

"No. It's hot chocolate," Nick explained. "I can't stand coffee."

"Me either," Miley smiled.

"Really?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah. I've learned from the best," she smiled to herself.

"So do you want to hear the song?"Nick finally asked anxiously. He tapped a finger on his leg like he always did when he got nervous.

"Sure," Miley explained. She opened the door wider for him to come in, but he stayed where he was.

"I was wondering if we could go somewhere else," he blushed shyly.

"Where?" Miley asked.

"I don't know. Anywhere," he smiled. Miley raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"But my family…" she explained as she brought her gaze to the kitchen where huge peals of laughter filled the air.

"Please?" he asked, begging with his soft brown eyes. He brought his hand out in front of him welcomingly.

She took one last look down the hall to where her family was currently eating breakfast, before she took his waiting hand and left.

* * *

They finally reached the town park. Well, it was more of a small forest, but people in town had begun to call it a park. They took a seat in a secluded spot where a small bench lay. The perfect rays of sun sprayed about them, as a gentle wind blew by. The smell of pine, leaves, and life engulfed her.

Nick brought his guitar out of its case gently and set it on his lap.

"So, Mr. Nicholas Jonas. What are you going to play for me?" Miley smiled. Nick grinned back as he laid his hands across the strings.

"Just listen," he explained as he entered into a melody of chords. "It kind of speaks for itself."

After a short intro of a beautiful sweet stringing of chords, he began to sing.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

_I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
Oh no, no, no, no.  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

He finished with a final chord that rung through the air until Miley caught her breath.

"Nick." Miley gasped. She was still left speechless, not knowing what to say or do except to listen to it over and over again. "That was beautiful." She threw her arms around his neck and locked him into a tight unbreakable embrace.

"I love you," Nick whispered as he held her tight. She buried her head in the soft spot against his neck and smiled.

"I know," she replied. "I love you too."

Even after breaking apart, she could still feel herself blushing. Nick was too.

"That was all for me?" Miley asked still breathless.

"Every word," he smiled. She blushed and leaned her head against his chest. She just stayed like that, listening to his gentle heart beat.

"So I'm guessing you liked it?" Nick laughed. Miley laughed into his chest and nodded.

After pulling away she added, "Nicky, that's like world- wide hit good. You should definitely send that as a demo to some agents or record labels."

"I don't think it's that good. Plus, I don't want anyone else to hear it. It's your song," he said with a smile. Miley could feel her face flushing. She took his hand into his, intertwining her small fingers into his rough calloused hands from playing guitar.

"At least tell me you'll think about it."

"Sure," he said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Can I try playing?" Miley mentioned motioning to her guitar.

"Sure," Nick laughed as he handed it over. "Are you sure you can play?"

Miley played a set of simple chords and began to strum an old 80's song. Miley looked up to see Nick dumb- struck.

"Why didn't you tell me you could play?" Nick stared baffled.

"You never asked," Miley laughed as she ended the song.

"Well, what else do you know how to play?" Nick grinned ecstatically.

"You're not the only one who writes their own music," she grinned as she began another string of chords. "Just warning you, it might make you scream and run from its horribleness." Nick smirked as she started the verse.

_I'll be right here when you need me  
Anytime just keep believing  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here_

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here_

_Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere, I'll be there_

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away_

_Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here_

_Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here_

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here_

"Miles, that was amazing," Nick exclaimed as he stared at her with his softening brown eyes.

"Really?" Miley blushed.

"Nah. That was horrible. Sorry for not screaming and running," he teased as he nudged her.

"Shut up," she laughed. She handed him back the guitar. He began to play a softer melody that Miley instantly recognized as My Girl by the Temptations.

"I love this song," Miley said as she tapped her fingers on the bench.

"Me too," Nick smiled. "Sing it with me."

_"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day._

_When it's cold outside,_

_I've got the month of May._

_Well, I guess you say,_

_What can make me feel this way…_"Miley laughed as she sang along.

"Miley, miley, miley, talking about Miley," Nick grinned as he continued to play. Miley laughed along and kissed him quickly before both continued the song, letting the blend of their voices echo through the still morning air.

* * *

_***Author's Note* I told you guys, it'd be uploaded ASAP. ;) Hahaa. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **_


	20. Chapter 18

"Lovato," Joe smiled the minute she opened the door.

"Jonas," she grinned as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You look beautiful," he sighed. She looked down at her plain dark jeans and coat, wondering how he found any beauty in it. Breaking her thoughts, was his lips kissing hers.

"Mmm. I missed that," Demi giggled as they unwrapped their hug, and walked towards his car. "Where are we going?" She asked as soon as they got in the car. She asked again, but all he did was shrug.

"So it's a secret?" Demi grinned. She leaned her head against his shoulder feeling them shake as he laughed softly.

"I guess you can call it that." Demi opened her mouth to answer back, but just smiled and held it back, knowing that she'd just have to wait.

After a short twenty minute drive, they found themselves in the center of town. "Hm," Demi hummed looking at their surroundings.

"You're not going to figure it out, Lovato."

"That's what you think,"she smirked. She stepped out of the car, shivering. It must have been under fifty degrees outside. She shoved her hands into her coat pockets hoping it'd give some warmth.

Suddenly, Joe's arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see him smiling easily next to her.

"Ready?"

"Yup," she murmured as she leaned her head against his chest, and suddenly, she didn't feel that cold anymore.

"The movie theater? That was your big secret? Watching a movie?" Demi raised an eyebrow.

"Be patient, Lovato," he grinned as he led her up a secluded staircase at the back of the theater. Demi followed curiously, never having been at this part of the building before. She held onto his hand tighter as they slowed down, knowing that their destination was nearing. They stopped in front of a chipped wooden door. Demi sighed disappointedly. This was it?

"Don't worry, Lovato."

Slowly, Joe pushed open the door revealing a small dark room. In the center was a table and boxes and boxes of food.

"We're eating dinner here?" Demi raised an eyebrow.

"Look," Joe smiled as he pointed across the room to a huge window. Through it, she could see the movie playing perfectly. "I thought I'd mix it up instead of the regular movie and then dinner. So why not both at the same exact time?"

Demi stared at him for a few moments before drowning in laughter.

"Is that a good laugh or a what- the- hell- was- he- thinking laugh?"

"More like an I- absolutely- love- it laugh."

"That's what I thought," he grinned. "Now sit down and eat, Lovato. It's about to start."

He pushed open her chair and mocked a bow. Demi blushed and sat down as she looked at the table setting and watching the huge movie screen at the same time.

"How did you find this place?" Demi asked wondrously.

"I have my connections."

Demi giggled as she looked at the boxes of food on the table. "Chinese take- out? Fancy, Mr. Jonas. Fancy."

"Only the best for my lady," he said as he mocked another bow. Suddenly, a loud booming sounded indicating that the movie was starting. Joe moved his chair quietly so he was sitting right next to her. Soft music that began the movie moved around them. Under the table, she felt his hand search for hers.

She giggled quietly and wrapped her fingers around his as she leaned her head against his chest for support. She brought her attention back to the movie screen as a scene showing a boy and girl walking down the street. She knew something bad was going to happen. Scenes like this always did. As they crossed the street, they were too busy with each other to notice the car coming at them. Suddenly, the boy pushed the girl off the street just a few seconds before the car slammed against the boy's side. He fell on the concrete road crumpled and broken, leaving the girl alone and in tears.

"Are you okay?" Joe whispered next to her as he winced. She looked down finally noticing how tight her hand was holding onto his.

"Not really. I don't know why. I'm just kind of spooked," Demi blinked. She didn't know why she felt so strongly about it. It was just a movie.

"Well, maybe we should go," Joe offered.

"No. I'm fine." Joe raised an eyebrow not buying her answer. "Really. I'm fine. I think I'll just focus more on the food than the movie," she smiled.

"Are you sure?" He squeezed her hand tighter.

"Definitely," she said as she took a forkful of chow mien.

"That looks good," Joe smirked. Demi grinned as she got another forkful.

"I said. Mmm that looks good."

"Go get your own," Demi giggled.

"But it's all the way across the table," he moaned sarcastically.

"Ugh. Jonas. Do I have to do everything for you?" She brought her fork over to his mouth and fed him a forkful of noodles. She giggled as he slurped quietly.

"Yummy," he smiled. She kissed his cheek teasingly.

"Come back here, Lovato," he whispered as he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was nothing like the others. This kiss was long and deep and hot. She felt her skin burning up as she wrapped her fingers into his small waves of hair, pulling him closer. He took this as a sign and wrapped his arms around her waist, not breaking the kiss for a second. She deepened the kiss before a loud booming coming from the movie made both of them jump up in surprise.

Demi sneaked a quick glance towards Joe. Like her, he was busy catching his breath.

"Wow," Joe panted as he ran his fingers through his hair. Demi nodded not exactly knowing what to say.

"Come here, Lovato," Joe smiled. Demi finally noticed that she had moved her chair back.

Blushing, she moved close enough to feel his warmth, but not close enough to be tempted.

"You know, I love you," Joe whispered as he pushed back her black waves of hair. Demi felt herself grin as she leaned her head against his chest once again.

"Really?" Demi blushed.

"Really," he said without any humor in his eyes. She buried her head into his chest and tightened the grip on his hand.

"I love you too." In perfect timing, a love song started playing on the movie screen. Demi smiled softly and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

By the time she woke up, the credits were already playing, the theater was beginning to empty, yet she found his arms still around her. She looked up to see him sleeping peacefully; his hair in a mess, his eyes closed softly, his breathing coming and going in a smooth rhythm. Smiling, she fell back to sleep trying to make the moment last as long as faith would let her.

* * *

*Author's Note* SORRYYYY. I know it's been like a month. And it's a short chapter, but a lot of finals. More to come next week. Promise. :)

And check out my youtube account. I made a Niley one shot on the last chapter. ;) -- .com/ItsMileyNick123


	21. Chapter 19

**Miley's POV**

"Nicky. You are not serious," Miley giggled as she placed the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"I swear I would," Nick exclaimed trying to sound strong.

"You are way too shy for that," Miley sm**i**led trying to imagine him putting himself so out there.

"Well, I'll get over it," Nick said. Miley grinned at his attempt at superiority.

"You're too cute."

"I'm never going to convince you, huh?" Nick laughed softly. Miley laughed along. Miley shifted her position so she was sitting Indian style on the bed. A silence filled the other end, except for the soft sound of Nick breathing, and she didn't mind.

"Are you still there?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Miley yawned.

"You're sleepy," he explained rather than asking. Miley smiled and yawned again. "Well, I wouldn't blame you, Miles. It's 4 A.M."

Miley turned around to the cherry red clock on her wall which read 4: 15. "You talk way too much, Nicky," Miley smirked. She yawned again as she settled herself beneath her comforters. The warmth hugged her body comfortably.

"I think you should get some sleep," Nick explained.

"Sing me a song?"

"Of course," Nick sighed. She could tell he was smiling. Miley cuddled next to her pillows, as she kept the phone next to her. Nick's voice slowly spilled through.

_"Called her for the first time today._

_I finally found the missing part of me._

_I felt so close, but you were far away._

_Left me without anything to say._

_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge and just breathless._

_I never thought that I'd catch this,_

_Love Bug again."_

Nick could hear Miley's soft breathing on the other end of the phone. "Goodnight, Miles."

"I love you," he whispered before he finally hung up the phone.

Even through her sleep, she still found the corners of her mouth curling into a smile.

**Demi's POV**

"MILEY!" Demi squealed as she rushed towards Miley. She threw her best friend into a suffocating hug.

"Demi," Miley giggled. "What's got you so happy?"

"Well, that's what I've been trying to tell you for the last few days," Demi sighed. She swayed her hands from side to side as she held her news back for the last few moments.

"Wha-"

"I'M DATING JOE JONAS!" Demi finished. Miley stared at her as if she just asked how the weather had been. "HELLOOOO. Did you hear what I said? I. Am. Dating. Joe! DATING."

"Yeah. I know," Miley laughed as she raised an eyebrow.

"What?! How? I'm pretty sure you haven't seen us together yet."

Suddenly, Miley's face transformed into a secret understanding. Demi tried examining what was going on with Miley. Her face had suddenly turned to panic and fear. "Oh. Um. I meant… Um…," she stuttered as she thought of an excuse.

"Oh. Nick told you, huh? Your boyfriend cannot keep secrets, Mi," Demi laughed trying to shake off the awkwardness. A short beat of silence passed before Miley laughed back.

"Yeah. I guess he can't." Miley grabbed Demi's arm and looped it around hers. "So, tell me everything!" Demi grinned as she re- told the events of last night, including the kiss that was still on Demi's mind; the kiss that she could still taste on her lips.

Demi took a deep breath as she finished her last words. She stared at Miley with anticipation. "Soooo. Don't you have anything to say?" She looked at her best friend and noticed the worry and guilt she was hiding.

"I'm happy for you," Miley forced a smile. As she pulled forward to keep walking, Demi stopped her.

"Miley, what's wrong?" she stared at her for a good few minutes trying to search for some kind of answer. "Why are you acting like this again? Like you're dreading something?" Demi asked getting frustrated.

Miley opened her mouth once or twice, but closed them again. She couldn't figure out what to say. After a few minutes of endless silence, she realized she wouldn't be able to get past it. "Just.. just be careful, Demz. I don't want to see you getting hurt," she finally stuttered out.

"That's all?! You're worried about me?" Demi laughed. "Thank god. I thought you were in some secret gang or you were on something."

"Nope. Just worried," Miley gulped.

"Good. So I wondering if you wanted to go on a double date. You, Nick, me, and Joe," Demi asked nearly skipping as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, I don't think I can say no with that huge smile you're giving me," Miley laughed.

"That's what I thought! Well, I have to go do some stuff. So, tonight?!" Demi exclaimed as she already started jogging off.

"Tonight? But…"

"GREAT! Tonight! Tell Nick for me. Kay? Love ya," Demi grinned as she ran off already shuffling through her mind for an outfit. Tonight was going to be perfect.

**MILEY'S POV**

"Hellooo, boys," Demi giggled as she skipped into Joe's arms. Miley smiled as she walked over to Nick. He grinned back and kissed her on the cheek. They walked into Joe's car, Demi and Joe taking the front seats and Miley and Nick taking the back seats.

"Where we going?" Demi asked as she kept her hand on Joe's arm in a light sweet way. He grinned and shrugged only causing Demi to beg ever harder.

"So, where are we going?" Miley nudged Nick. Nick opened his mouth, but Joe interrupted him.

"Oh no, you aren't. You're not telling them anything," he smirked.

"What's so secret about it anyway?" Nick laughed.

"Nothing. I just want them to go crazy over it," Joe grinned as he nudged Demi with one arm. Demi pouted teasingly and leaned her head against his shoulder. Miley smiled remembering how sweet they had been together.

"So, you're really not telling me where we're going?" Miley whispered her lips merely inches from his. She could see Nick swallow deeply. He tried his best to keep his mouth shut.

"Hey! You back there! Stop seducing my cousin!" Joe screamed from the front seat. Everyone in the car fell into a heavy laughter.

"Wow, Miley. Didn't think you had it in you," Demi laughed as she turned around in her seat and sent her a quick grin.

Miley blushed as she leaned her head on Nick's shoulder. After a few minutes, they arrived at the beach. Miley and Nick left the car as Joe and Demi went to look for a parking spot.

"So, where to?" Miley smiled as she grasped his hand. He turned to look at her. Her breath caught in her throat, just like it always did when she saw him. It was amazing how young he looked. She let out a finger to gently touch his cheek. She grazed it gently remembering how soft his skin was. He looked back into her own eyes with curiousity.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Miley shrugged. "I just want to remember us. The way we are. Right now." She closed her eyes and let her head lean on his chest supportively. He pulled her closer and left his palm on the back of her head. She listened to his soft heart beat and was amazed to find it's pace identical to hers.

"Wait. I have something to give to you," he whispered as he pulled her away. He took a step back as he took off an object he had been wearing on his neck.

"Here. It's for you," he smiled as he held out his palm. Inside was a platinum dog tag necklace. "I was thinking of getting you a promise ring, but this means a lot more to me. I've had it since I was 9 and I really want you to have it."

Miley widened her eyes and moved closer to examine it. Nick smiled as he took it out of his palm and placed it around her neck. "Now, you'll always have me."

Miley couldn't find anything to say. She pushed back tears and just entered his arms once again. Nick held her until she let go. He stroked her hair and whispered 'I love you' until she kissed him. He kissed her until neither could breathe.

Nick's cell phone buzzed as they pulled away. "Hello? What? Okay I'll be there in a minute." He put his phone back in his pocket. "Sorry, Mi. Joe's having some car trouble. Just stay here. I'll be back in a minute." He kissed her on the forehead before he jogged up the gravel path.

Miley sighed as she took a seat on the sand. She watched the ocean blue waves lap onto the shore peacefully. The moon cast a hauntingly enchanting glow across the sand, and the silence except for the gentle sound of waves surrounded her. Suddenly, a pair of heavy footsteps sounded behind her.

"Miley Cyrus," Justin laughed behind her. He stumbled forward and came closer. Miley stood up immediately and took a step back, trying her best to keep a safe distance. "So how's that boyfriend of yours?" he laughed harshly. He stepped forward even closer. Miley took a step back. "Oh no you don't," he grunted as he lunged forward and grabbed her by her arm. She winced at his tight grip and closed her eyes wishing it would all just stop; wishing that she wasn't there; wishing that Nick would jog back up the road any second from now.

"Justin. Please. Leave me alone," Miley whispered through gritted teeth. She tried pushing back tears, but this time it was from fear. She knew what he was capable of, and she wouldn't be able to fight him off .

"What's wrong, baby?" he mocked harshly as he stroked the side of her face. She could smell the heavy alcohol on his breath and pushed his hand away.

"Justin. You're drunk. Don't do something you're going to regret," she exclaimed trying to sound strong, but instead came out in a frightened squeal.

"Don't tell me what to do," he gripped her arm tighter and shook her until she felt as if she was about to lose consciousness. The world was slipping from her eyes as everything shifted around her. Tears were pouring out as she cried out for Nick's name. He slapped his hand across her mouth.

"Shut up or I'll kill you," he threatened. He had stopped shaking her, but his hands gripped tighter around her wrists. She could feel red welts forming around her arms. "Now, what about that first kiss." He leaned forward as Miley cringed back from the strong smell of alcohol that was thrown in her face. She struggled back as he slammed his lips against hers, urging her to kiss back. She tried pulling her head away, ready to run, but he moved one hand to her head and pushed it back. He bent back breathing hard. "Aw. C'mon babe. Have a little cooperation."

He slammed her on the sand and tried taking off her shirt. Miley began screaming, begging, anything to make a noise. "Did I not tell you to shut up?!" he screamed. He brought out a hand to hit her again, but someone else's fist impacted on Justin's face. He staggered back confused. Miley opened her eyes and saw Nick red- faced and angry.

"GET AWAY FROM HER," Nick screamed. His mass of curls were a mess, and his voice was loud and authoritative. Miley sat up shaking and ran towards him.

"No, babe. You're staying with me," Justin laughed as he grabbed her by the neck. Miley cringed in pain from his grip and collapsed on the sand. Tears were building again, and she felt like screaming. Nick stepped forward cautiously, keeping eye contact with Miley with every step.

Justin pulled her back, tightening his grip. "Get any closer, Jonas and I'll kill her." She tried moving forward, but he pulled harder; the pull broke the chain of the dog tag necklace and it scattered across the sand floor.

Miley began to scream and kick from under his grasp. He slapped his hand across her mouth again muffling her screams. Without hesitation, Miley bit down on his hand. Hard.

He muffled out a scream and stumbled back for a second, but that was all it took. In that second, Nick lunged forward and threw a massive punch directly at Justin face, then to his stomach; and finally to his chest. Justin fell back on the sand almost like a tree that had been cut- down. Miley stared at him too scared to move. Tears were still building in her eyes. Next thing she knew, Nick's arms were around her, murmuring apology after apology. He buried his head in her hair, and she felt his own tears streaming down. She pulled him closer and just cried until all the pain was gone; until she could no longer remember; until she forgot everything.

"Are you okay?" he whispered as he finally pulled back. His eyes were red- rimmed and his curls were in a messy disorder. She nodded. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Miley swiped a hand across his cheek wiping away the drops of tears that were falling. "You didn't do anything."

"I could have been here. I could have stopped it."

"But, you did."

"I could have stopped all of it," he whispered. He took her head between his two hands and kissed her softly. She could taste the mix of sand and salt on his lips. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Miley shook her head. "He broke the necklace," she explained as she pointed to the scattered pieces. Nick laughed softly to himself as he kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about that. We can fix it," he pressed his forehead against hers not saying anything else; just needing her next to him; needing to know that she was safe. After a few minutes, he leaned back and helped her up.

"How did you find me anyway? I thought you were helping Joe," Miley asked.

"I wasn't that far from the road, and I heard you scream. I ran back immediately," he closed his eyes as if everything was re- playing through his head.

"I just want to forget everything," Miley mumbled.

"You want to know what I think," Nick whispered. "I think there are some things that can never be forgotten; there are some things that stay with you for a reason; because they make you stronger.

Miley cried into his chest and nodded. "I love you," he whispered as he kissed her hair.

"I love you too," she whispered. Both held each other, crying, as they listened to their matching heart- beats, and realizing how lucky they really were to have found one another.

* * *

A/N: Sadly, the next chapter is the last one. I'm going to fast forward a little. i think you guys know to what day. ;) So, see what happens.

AND YES, Because a lot of you guys wanted it, SEE! Nick beat up Justin! WOOOHOOO. Happy? :)

And I'll probably be contunuing my Lovestory fanfic after I finish this one, or maybe start another one?


	22. Chapter 22

"Miley come down and help me with lunch," Tish yelled from downstairs. Miley sighed as she gripped the phone in her hand.

"I have to go, Nicky. My moms calling," Miley explained.

"Sure. No problem. So I'll pick you up at 7 tonight?"

"Yeah. 7's good. Love you," Miley whispered as she was about to hang up the phone.

"Love you too," Nick smiled. After hanging up, Miley walked downstairs and found her mom running around the kitchen hastily.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"No. The dinner party is tonight and there are no ingredients in this house," she exclaimed. She opened cupboard after cupboard trying to look for something edible. Finally, after minutes of scrambling around, she sat down on the kitchen table with her head in her hands. "I can't do this. This party is very important to your father. I can't let him down."

Miley walked over to her mother and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mom, why can't we just go to town and buy some more food?"

"I would, but I have no time. I still have to clean the house, drop Noah off at ballet, bring Brandi to band rehearsal, pick up Trace from the airport because of winter break, go to Braiso…"

"Why don't I just go?" she interrupted. Tish's eyes widened with hope. She took her face out of her hands.

"Really? Would you really?"

"Yeah. Just give me a list of what to buy," Miley smiled. Tish stood up wiping a loose tear.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me," she explained as she kissed her daughter's hair.

Miley smiled as she hugged her mother tighter. In that single moment, a rush of memories filled her mind; and each memory had her mother standing right next to her. She had always been there. When Miley had her first day of school; she was there. When Miley had her very first crush; she listened. When Miley had her very first heart- break; she comforted.

After pulling away, Miley walked towards the front door with a small genuine smile. Suddenly, her mother's arms were around her again. "Mom?" Miley laughed. "What's with all the hugs?"

Tish pulled back and held her daughter's face in her hands softly. "I don't know. I just feel like… I don't know," Tish whispered. She held onto her daughter without any sign of letting go.

"Mom, I really have to go, if you want to have time to cook," Miley sighed. She heard Tish take in a deep breath as she loosened her arms.

"You know that I love you, Mi," was all she said before she walked back into the kitchen. Miley smiled, touched, before making her way out the door and towards town.

Miley Destiny Cyrus walked down the block shifting the grocery bags from arm to arm. She hugged her sweater tighter around her as a sharp sting of wind drifted past her. December in Georgia was impossible. She walked past lines and lines of stores admiring the samples shown through the glass windows. Finally, she stopped in front of a jewelry store; one of the only ones in the whole town. She admired a set of rings on display and drifted her mind to Nick and his dog tag necklace that was hanging around her neck. She grasped her small palm around the platinum and smiled. They had been together for almost 4 years. They had not only become each other's first loves, but each other's best friends.

Suddenly, Miley's phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and smiled when she saw Demi's caller ID flashing. "Hey, Demi. What's up?"

"Me and Joe are back together," she giggled.

"Again?" Miley sighed. "Demi, he cheated on you… 3 times."

"But he loves me. I know he wouldn't do it again," Demi defended herself. Even through the authority in Demi's voice, Miley could hear a hesitance buried between.

"That's what you said the last time," Miley explained trying to be rational. She couldn't believe that Demi was still forgiving him. Joe was sweet and a good guy, but he had commitment problems. Nick had explained everything to her.

"But, Mi. He LOVES me. And-" Demi started, but something in the corner of Miley's eye broke her concentration. A head of curls was moving around the jewelry shop slowly, talking to the jeweler. He brought out a box with an elegant silver ring and examined it closer. She watched him nod and give a handful of money to the jeweler before taking the ring into his palm. Miley felt a grin crawling up her face. Suddenly, another figure walked closer to Nick. He turned towards her with a smile and brought the ring to her fingers, before slipping it on. Miley recognized the girl to be Serena Jameson, the head cheer-leader with long waves of strawberry blonde air and ocean- blue eyes. Serena smiled as she slipped on the ring, before leaning in towards Nick and kissing him on the cheek.

"when you love someone you don't hurt them," Demi explained. Miley felt her throat tighten as a sob broke through.

Miley stood there silently in disbelief. Tears were pushing through as she felt her heart shatter in her chest.

"Miley? What's going on? Are you okay?" Demi asked worried. Miley stood there speechless. She watched as Serena placed her hand on his back almost possessively. Suddenly, she realized she couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't watch this. She had to leave. She had to run… away. But before, she could escape, a flood of memories pushed through. A scream, a flash, and then darkness. Other familiar voices sounded through her head, but her mind couldn't concentrate. Her head was spinning with one second scene flashes that she could not make out. Suddenly, the flashing ended and she came face to the face with reality; facing towards the store window; looking straight inyo a pair of surprised hazel eyes; hazel eyes that belonged to Nick.

He seemed unsure of what to do as he stumbled forward towards the door. Miley wiped away a quick tear before slowly backing away from the window. Suddenly, Nick's slow walk turned into a run as he made his way out and just a few feet away from Miley. "Miles…"

"No," was all Miley was able to get out before she ran down the deserted street, confused, exhausted, and alone.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

Demi walked towards the Jonas house ready to surprise Joe with a visit. She had prepared a whole meal for them, including his favorites. Picnicking had become something they both loved to do. Sometimes they'd switch off on the cooking, but the best times were when they did it together. Demi made her way to the front door and found the spare key hidden on the top ledge of door frame. She smiled as she unlocked and opened the door slowly trying not to raise as much noise as possible. She walked towards the kitchen and settled all her stuff down before making her way through the house. She smiled as she saw a picture of them together in a small frame in his living room.

She couldn't believe how much they've been through. Joe always seemed to get caught up with other girls, but he always ran back to her. He always chose her. That's got to count for something, right? She still remembered last night clearly; every moment; every action; every word. He had found her alone on the beach; the very same spot where she had first forgiven him. He had gotten to his knees and apologized his heart out. Then he began to cry, and Demi caved in. She wrapped his arms around him as he covered her with kisses and 'I love you's'. It was perfect.

She sighed, drifting her mind back to reality, as she slowly crept up the stairs and towards Joe's room. She smiled wondering if she should jump in and scare him or if she should do it slowly and casually. She grinned as she finally opened the door expecting to see Joe's surprised face.

Instead she came face to face with another shocked face. A girl's. Half- naked. And in Joe's bed.

"Crap," the girl whispered before she scrambled up and searched around the room for her shirt. Joe casually came out of the bathroom shirtless, and not noticing Demi in the room asked, "What's going on? What's with the hurry?"

Demi stood there speechless. This couldn't be happening. He had just begged for her back yesterday. He told her he needed her. He told her he'd never cheat again. He told her he loved her… And Demi was stupid enough to fall for it again.

The girl ran out of the room flushed with embarrassment and guilt. Finally, Joe turned towards Demi's direction. "Demz?"

"How could you?" Demi whispered; her anger transforming into a disbelieving depression.

"Demz. Let me explain. Please," Joe pleaded with his eyes; those deep black eyes that always seemed to spark Demi, but now just seemed like blank nothingness.

"No,"Demi said quietly. "I'm done, Joe. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep forgiving you."

"But I love you," he explained, stepping a step closer to Demi.

She stepped one step back. "No. You don't. When you love someone, you don't hurt them, Joe. You just don't."

"I know, and I don't want to. I'm just so confused right now," he exclaimed running his hands through his hair. His eyes seemed stressed and wandering. "Demi, please …"

"I'm sorry, Joe. I just can't," she took another step back. She wiped away an escaped tear quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed. "Maybe when you… figure things out. Then we can talk. But right now… I think we should see other people," she explained looking down. She focused her gaze on the floor as she pushed tears back.

"Look me in the eyes and then tell me it's over," Joe growled. His held tight fists at his sides, and Demi could see his veins and muscles straining.

Demi stayed still, keeping her eyes to the floor. Joe moved forward until his face was inches before his. "Look me in the eyes and tell me it's over," he said in a softer tone. His face had become desperate as his face searched hers.

After taking in a deep breath she looked him straight in the eye and said the two words that nearly stopped her heart. "It's over."

Before she could have time to change her mind, she ran out of the house finally breaking into tears, and wondering how such a right decision could hurt so so much.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Miley trudged on her way home. The sky was heavy and gray, the wind was breaking through the warmth of her jacket but the most painful part was the memory of what she saw. She had been trying to forget everything, but nothing seemed to happen. Nick's voice suddenly played in her head. "Some things aren't meant to be forgotten. They make you stronger." But she pushed it away to the farthest corner of her mind.

After a few minutes, she heard a car trailing behind her. She turned around and found Nick driving past in his vintage Mustang. "Miles, c'mon. Get in the car. It's freezing outside."

Miley ignored him and walked faster. The wind was picking up causing pools of frost to build on her cheeks.

"You're going to die from this cold, Miley. Get in the car," he explained.

"No. I refuse to get in that car," Miley exclaimed angrily right when a heavy rain started to pour. Her clothes were soaked, but she didn't care.

"Miley, please. Let me explain," Nick pleaded. She trudged on stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets. "And I have your grocery bags in the back seat."

Miley stopped in her tracks. "Give them back."

"Not until you get in this car," Nick explained. His window was wide open despite the rain and his curls were matted down from the wind and water. Defeated, Miley slowly walked over to the passenger side and slumped down on the seat. Being with him was the last thing she felt like doing, but she needed those grocery bags. She did it for her mom.

"Miles. What you saw in the…"

"I don't want to hear it. Just take me home," Miley demanded refusing to make eye- contact.

"Miley. I was in there for you."

"Don't even try lying to me, Nick," Miley whispered. Tears were building, but she pushed them back refusing to let him see her cry.

"I'm not, Miles. I was there for you and only you."

"Then what about Serena? What was she doing there with you?" Miley asked, her voice rising with her frustration.

"Serena?" Nick asked sarcastically. Then, he began to laugh. Miley sat there baffled until she raised her palm and hit him across the face. A loud snap sounded as the two objects made impact. Nick sat there surprised as he brought one hand off the steering wheel and onto his reddening cheek.

"What the hell?" he half- screamed. He opened his mouth to scream again, but he snapped it shut knowing that he would regret whatever he would say. After a few minutes his voice softened. "Miles. Serena was just there as coincidence. She was buying something for her own boyfriend. She saw the ring I was buying you and asked to try it on. That's it."

Miley sat there in disbelief. She wanted to believe it, but her heart was still in the process of mending itself together. She didn't have enough strength to give in. "Don't you dare lie to me," was all Miley got out before she burst into tears.

"Miley. I was getting it for your Christmas present. I know I'm cutting it close. It's already December 19th, but I wanted to make sure it was the perfect one," he explained frustrated. He sped the car up faster as they approached a sloping hill that Miley recognized as Lane Hill…

Suddenly, the same flashes of images blasted through her mind. Except this time, instead of unfitting pieces, the flashes of memories pieced together. December 19th, the fight, the car; the accident.

"Nick, stop the car," Miley demanded frantically.

"No. Not until you listen to me, Miley. I don't even care for Serena. We're not even friends. You have to understand that. We've known each other for 4 years. We've loved each other for four years. I wouldn't throw that all away for any other girl," Nick explained trying his best to look at her sincerely and at the frosted roads.

"Nick. Stop the car now!" Miley said frantically. It was supposed to happen any moment now. How stupid could she be to forget? She was preparing for this moment for the last 4 years. She was supposed to prevent this. She was supposed to save him.

"No, Miley. I'm not letting you go until you forgive me," he pleaded. He took one hand and brought out a velvet box from his jacket pocket. "I was supposed to give it to you on Christmas, but it can't wait."

Miley took a deep in- take of breath as she opened the tiny box and was overwhelmed with the sight of a silver band. Inside the ring was the smooth engraving of, "My Cinderella" .

"Nick. This is amazing," Miley sighed as she slid it on her finger. This time, she let the tears fall. Leaning her head against his shoulder as she felt her heart mend itself completely. Suddenly, she remembered what was happening.

"Nick…" she started, but she knew it'd be too late. He wouldn't stop. It'd happen too soon, so she used the next few moments wondering what her final words would be; something that would sum up everything. Finally, she found them; The words that would last a lifetime. "I love you, Nicky."

She felt Nick look down and kiss her on the head, "I love you too," Nick whispered before Miley closed her eyes as she saw the flashing lights of an upcoming truck, the sound of squealing tires, the sound of two cars colliding, and the buried feeling of trust, love, and closure that released itself from her chest the exact moment the world turned black.

Demi settled herself beneath the looming canopy tree as she watched the storm circle around her. She sighed leaning her head against the smooth trunk and releasing all memories of Joe, love, and life itself. She felt her heart lighten as she slipped her past away. She loved Joe. She knew that, but she would love others; she would love more; she would love for the rest of her life, and she understood that better.

Suddenly, the vibration of her phone broke her thoughts as she picked it up.

"Hello?" Demi answered. A sob erupted from the other end.

"Tish? What's wrong?"

"They're gone."

_Miley Destiny Cyrus slept peacefully; taking in all the happiness she had felt from her past dreams. It was her wedding day. She pictured herself in her pure white gown, walking down the aisle. As everyone's eyes were turned toward her, she kept a steady gaze at her soon to be husband, the man who she would spend the rest of her life with, the man who loved her unconditionally, the friend who on had always been there. She smiled at his triumphant gaze. She grinned for he thought he had won something, when the real and absolute truth was she had just won the world._

She felt at peace.

Nicholas Jerry Jonas smiled from an amazing dream. Out of the white streak of light, Miley appeared before him. He walked over slowly and took intertwined his fingers through hers. He admired her soft hazel brown curls, her fair pale skin, her contrasting storm eyes, and finally the light that seemed to be radiating from within her. "Forever," Miley whispered as she leaned her head against his chest. "Forever," Nick echoed with a soft smile as he wrapped her in an embrace. This time, never letting go.

He felt at peace.

* * *

A/N: There's the end! Thanks for those who have been reading since the very first chapter. :) I'm still deciding on a new story, so I'll upload some more ideas soon.


End file.
